My Hero Made Real (Reboot)
by Shadow-Mind-Comics
Summary: She was at her wits end and seek comfort in her collection and made a wish. He was betrayed and end up in another world. How will things change when a Hero of fantasy from her favorite manga/anime comes into her life?. How will Uzumaki survive in this new world and will he help Rias Gemory? Let's find out. NarutoXHarem and IsseiXHarem. M for future content and language.
1. Notice to Readers

_**Notice**_

 _ **Notice:**_ _This story was originally written by pain17ification, but was adopted by my good friend ShadowImageComics. Good bless his soul, for he had passed away, His last wish was that I take over his stories. I left his profile up and the stories up as a memorial to him and changed my pen name to Shadow-Mind-Comics and decided to release his stories under this name and add my own twist to them. I hope that you enjoy them._

 _Please note that Each chapter will have a review chapter afterward to make things easier for readers. This chapter which is Chapter 0 is nothing more than a notice for you all to explain the format of the chapters and why I have this story._

 _DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF STEALING THIS STORY. I will take all the notes that ShadowImageComics had and use them to continue this story. I will also in the future do more of his projects as well some of my own. I will be allowing more ninja from Naruto's world to come as well, but in the future._

 _Also, this is also the copyright and other information. Read it if this is your first time seeing this story. I am also having them on their own page. This would make things easier for readers on phones._

 _ **Before I start, I like to state the following:**_

 _I do not own High School DXD nor do I own Naruto or any other anime that I might take stuff from and add to this story. I also like to thank pain17ification who allowed my good friend ShadowImageComics to adopt this story. The original version story ID is 11258852 by the same name and the one that my friend was working before his death was ID 12227606._

 _Now, dear readers, if you want cannon, then go read the manga, visual novels or watch the anime. If there are games, then go play them. This is a fanfiction so their might be a few cannon things in it, but its main not cannon. This is rated Mature for future content as well language. I will skate around lemons on this version, but there will be none. Use your imagination. Also note that in this story, instead of calling Naruto's world the Chakra Realm, I am using The Ashenguard realm, a name I got from a skyrim mod by the same name since I will be calling Naruto a member of the Ashen race, which will be of myth according High School DXD lore._

 _Also, this is a side project that I will work on when I hit writer's block on my main or other side projects. Also please note that while I am adding to the chapter, I am using his actual chapters as the frame work as well._

 _Please note that I am using the following for extra information. http (semicolon) (forward slash) (Forward slash) .com (forward slash) wiki (Forward slash) category (semicolon) browse for additional information for High School DxD information and http (semicolon) (forward slash) (Forward slash) .com (forward slash) wiki (Forward slash) Narutopedia for Naruto information._

 _I am also using .com (forward slash) ? term = metal for sound written sound effects and google translator._

 _Now, have a good read._


	2. 001 - Fantasy and Reality

" **Buju is speaking thru host, sadistic and angry speak."**

" ** _Buju speaking in the mind."_**

' ** _Buju, sadistic and angry thought.'_**

 _Writing or reading_

"Normal speak that are normal."

" _Mind speak or speaking to one self in their mind."_

'Thoughts or thinking'

[Peerage Positions]

[1] Reference numbers.

(Author comments during storytelling to the reader.)

Update 6-26-2017: I made corrections in misspelling of Asia's name, for one time I had Asis instead. I also messed up Akeno's waist measurement, I had 6 when it was 60.

Update 6-25-2017: I noticed that the break lines were missing so I had to add them.

 **Chapter One**

 **Fantasy and Reality**

The sky was clear and the sounds of birds chirping filled the air. This is the nation of Japan, a land filled with history and lore. A land that is filled with a enriched history of martial arts as well lore with mystical dragons. Due to this Dojos, temples, and lore is scattered thru out this nation that is none other than Japan.

The current sky is over a city that named Kuoh City. It's a peaceful city to many that lives there, but this one has a few secrets that are hidden in the darkness and shadows. Secrets that a few knew and exist in other cities of the world as well.

Currently the sun is high in the sky as it shined brightly onto the buildings and students that are under it. The grounds of this area are filled with activity as young men and women wearing the school uniforms of the academy as they enter and leave the different buildings that were in the area. They talked with their peers as they continued to walk.

They were either walking to the locations of their clubs, or out thru the main gate on their way home into town. This place was none other than Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy is a large school that is a large school, for it had all grades all the way up to college course there. This school was rich with tradition and history, for it was the first school of the area back when the city was a village.

Kuoh Academy for the past ten years has been the best of the five schools of the city. However, just two years ago it was an all-girls private school. However, with an influx of cash, new buildings, dorms, and some of the old buildings being renovated changed all that. For this school became an co-ed school since the all-boys schools were closed. Not only that, but new programs allowed those that had the skills, desire, or grades to enroll but not the money to pay tuition to attend the school as well which was started last year.

Among the different buildings that were scattered thru the campus, there is one that was not touched when the renovations took place. It was left alone even though it was still in use, for it was the first building of Kuoh Academy.

Even though the academy itself was not using it, it was in use by one of the many clubs that exist in the academy. This club was the Occult Research Club, but unknown to those that were not part of it or the world that it was part of: it was the base of something else. Something that many of mankind either refused to acknowledged that existed or believe in the half truths of that world.

The rays of the sun currently hammered at the closed shutters and curtains that were closed. Currently the lights of the room were off. There was enough light due to the sunlight that did manage to find its way into the room. One could see that was filled with Victorian style chairs, couches, carpet, paintings, as well a desk. There was matching light fixtures that lined the walls of the room.

It is here where there was a female figure sitting at the desk alone in the room. Her face was covered with her hands as her elbows were on the desk. It could be seen that she is wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform and have long dark hair.

This person was none other than Rias Gremory one of the top three girls of the academy in the terms of beauty. By the way her uniform looks, one can say that she was a second-year student.

Rias was at her wits end, for she had an issue that has been a problem for a while of her life. She was trying to deal with it, but failed to come to a solution. This problem was so great that she almost did something shallow that she would regret just to get out of it.

Last night she attempted to convince her [Pawn] to take her virginity in hopes that it would solve her problem, but lucky it was interrupted by her brother's [Queen].

She would be the first person to admit, it was not the best decision to make at the time, but she was at her wits end. It was her last hope, but now the chance to come up with a solution is now gone. In several hours, she would have to face the music, but she decided that she will remain defiant.

Her head moves up as a soft sigh filled the air breaking the silence that was there at the moment. She was filled with despair even though she had reformed what was left her resolve. Her hands slid down from her face as she snapped her fingers which caused a flame to appear and light all the candles that were in the room.

This revealed that the room seem to be more of an Victorian office than a room with a tub and shower curtain with working plumbing off to her left of the desk. The shower curtain was drawn to a close so no one could see in if there was someone there.

The light from all the candles revealed that the female was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens. As she stood, it would look like that stood at the height of five feet and eight inches tall with fair smooth skin. The light illuminated her eyes which was blue-green. She has a buxom figure which was an hourglass form. She also had a pair of larger than average sized breast which is the second largest of all the girls that were there in the school.

The most distinctive feature about her looks were none other than her crimson hair that was that reached down to her thighs, with a single strand sticking out from the top of her head. Her hair also has a few loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face to add to her looks.

Her uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar. This was worn under a black shoulder cape that had a matching button-down corset. She was also wearing a magenta skirt with white accents, and her on her feet was a pair of brown dress shoes over a pair of white crew-length socks.

Even though she reformed her resolve, she still had a lost look on her face and her eyes were dull looking instead of her normal happy gleam that they normally have. She got up out of her chair and walked around her desk. She then made her way to the set of double doors that was on the other side of the room from her desk.

She opened the doors and walked thru them and stopped. She snapped her fingers which caused all the candles of the room to go out. She then walked into the hall and closed the doors behind her.

She then turned to her left and walked down the hall that had white walls and dark brown wood flooring. The sunlight shining thru the windows lit up the hallway as she walked down it.

After a few minutes of walking down the hallway, she stopped to set of double wood doors that were to her left just down from the ones that just walked out of. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple gray key and inserted it into the look and turned it.

Just as the sound of the lock unlocking was heard. She turned the knob as the sound of the door unlatching filled the air. It was then that a small smile made its ways onto her face, for this was the one place that she could be who she was. This place was where all her hopes and dreams were at, even though reality had taken the turn for the worst yesterday and last night.

As she opened the door, she reached through the darkness and turned on the light switch that was there. She stepped into the room and closed the door.

This room was her favorite. Due to this, once she stepped inside, the simultaneous feelings of pride and embarrassment filled her. This room contained her pride and joy, for in this room was her collection that she had built up over the years and continue to add more to.

The room seem to be very large, five times larger than the building if it was possible. The room was filled with rows of shelves in the center as well along the wall. On this shelves were various Japanese manga, collectable figures, and anime series. Not one of her collection was not up to date or incomplete.

She even made sure that she had every edition, version, or print that came out. She even had two copies of each, one sealed and signed by those that created it and those that were open for her to handle.

You see, Rias is a Japanophile due to her interest in Japan's culture. She just loved it and the imagination that it had. It filled her with life, at least the manga and anime that she had.

It was here in this room that Rias Gremory, the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, which was one of the remaining 72 pillars and one of the highest ranking and famous devil families of the underworld come to escape reality. It is here she could forget her troubles and relax.

For it is here that she could read herself into a fantasy that she had collected to inspire hopes and dreams so she could continue her quest to make her own choices and her own life. A place where she was just Rias Gremory, a young teenage academy student.

She closed the door which locked automatically once it closed all the way. Without the key or someone inside, there was no way into the room, except to break into it; but good luck with that.

She walked around the room and looked at the ends of the shelves as she walked thru the rows. After a minute or two, she made it to the shelves that were marked with the letter H. She walked down the row until she reached the end. It was here that she pulled out a large thick manga volume that was there.

Inspecting the cover, she smiled at the sight of the main protagonist that had several other characters of the series in different poses right behind him. At the top of the manga was the title behind them: _Nenma- The Hurricane Chronicles_ in large orange lettering.

The main protagonist was in a destroyed orange and black jumpsuit, his face set in a fierce determination look that burned in those beautiful blue eyes that she could get lost in. His hair was like a sun, bright gold with spikes that shot in every direction like the solar rays. Behind him were images of a raven black haired man with strange eyes, a pink haired woman with a purple diamond mark on her forehead, as well a silver haired man with a face mask, and finally a regal looking woman dressed in white with three eyes and pure white hair.

Out of her collection, this was her favorite series. In some ways, her attraction to her [Pawn] Issei was because of some of the likeness in a few areas to the main character of the story. Neither gave up and willing to stand up for those that were important to them regardless of the chances or odds that were against them.

She smiled as she thought about all the chapters that she had read in the past as well the movies that came out. She even has all the games as well in another room. She took the book to a long table that was there and sat down and opened it.

She started to read, she was sad. This was the final book of the series, and she was on the last chapter. She smiled as she read, for the main character Menma Uzumaki had just clashed for the final time with his estranged friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha. The clash had cost them both their dominant arms, but they could get replacements for the, thanks to the cells of their village's first leader.

While Menu had immediately taken the replacement, Sasuke refused to. He chose to travel the world first. Before he left, Rias saw that he ran into Menma one last time and finally accepted the scratched headband from their battle that they had against each other three years ago. With the promise to see each other again, they went their separate ways.

Rias kept reading and the story ended with Menma married to Hinata Hyuga and having two children. The final scene showed him having finally achieved his dream as Hokage. It also showed the Hidden Leaf Village and Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox that had been with Menma since the start looking over the village with smiles as ghosts of his mother and father looking over him.

She closed the manga after reading the last panels. She just laid back into the chair and sighed. Really, out of all the books and anime that was in her collection, the story of Menma was her favorite. To her, Nenma was a hero who fought against his fate and saved his world. She wished that she could do the same and escape the planned marriage that she was fated to be in with Riser Phenex, a pompous devil who saw her nothing more than a sex item or a trophy.

Sighing once again, she knew that Nenma was just a fantasy and despondently put the book back. As she did so, she silently wished that Nenma was real and that he would come to her aid as well help her like he did with the other females that he assisted in both the manga and anime series.

Steeling her herself, she walked to the door and opened it. She turned off the light to the room. A sad, lost look appeared on her face as she quickly forced a smile on her face. She closed the door and slowly went back to the main room, the office or club room and wait for the arrival of her Peerage and her "betrothed". All the while, she was desperately wishing for someone – anyone – to save her.

(Little did she know that fate had other plans for her.)

* * *

While that was going on in that realm, there was something else going on in another realm. This was totally different from the last one for several reasons. This world is filled with limited technology and humans. The humans of this world though use an energy that is known as chakra. The three factions of Rias' world do not exist in this world, but stories about them does exist. The lands are divided up into nations that are named after elements, so they are known as the elemental nations.

Several months ago, this world just had peace, a peace that had never existed before. It was reached at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, a war that was for the first fought with all nations and villages on the same side against one single force. Many died, but the war was over and nations won.

Among all the nations that exist in this world, there one called the Land of Fire. Here there is village where ninja's exist and trained to serve as both mercenaries and troops for the nation. This village is Konohagakure, or the Village in the hidden leaves.

Currently there was a male teenager that had blond spikey hair with blue eyes, which were currently closed as he laid on a medical table. He had three marks which were birthmarks that made it look like that he had whiskers. He currently was without his shirt which showed his muscles as an arm that was not attached to him laid there beside him. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest Ninja of the village and a hero.

Standing right beside him was a female that had green eyes and pink hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red qipao dress that reached to her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back as it was tied with a black obi. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts underneath the dress, along with a pair of grey elbow and knee protectors. She was also wearing a pair of heeled ninja sandals. This was none other than Sakura Haruno, another strong ninja of the village.

"Nngh!" Naruto groaned as he felt his damage nerves connecting with foreign ones as she used her medical chakra to attach the arm to him.

"That wasn't fun…" Naruto remarked as the pain subsided once it was attached and she at once began to do some final touches.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Sakura playfully admonished while overseeing his operation.

"You faced down Madara, Kaguya who was should be considered to be a goddess, and Sasuke-kun all in one massive battle and that was much more than this." She added as Naruto just laid there for a second.

"That is not the point." Naruto grumbled as he flexed the pale fingers of his new arm as she ran diagnostics medical jutsu as he continued to move all parts of the arm.

"Okay, all seems to connected correctly." Sakura stated with a smile as she took a step back.

From the elbow down, his tan complexion turned to an immediate white and the only thing separating the two skin tones were a dark scar where it was attached. He then looked from his new arm to look her in the face with a smile.

"Speaking of him, where is Sasuke anyway, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

She sighed with a downcast look at the question. She was not sure what to think about the current state of things with Sasuke, but she not going to hold it Naruto.

"He wanted his own room and requested not to see anyone, even rejected having his replacement arm attached until it was decided that I was not the one doing it. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's so different from how he used to be." Sakura replied in a sad voice as Naruto sighed in response.

"We all are." Naruto commented in hopes of cheering her up, " Three years changes people. That is not all, there was a war as well. I'm sure he'll come around sometime soon."

"I hope so. Anyway, just take it easy for a while; Naruto. The arm needs some more time to get better synchronized with your nerves." She stated as she nodded even though she was hesitant.

"Wait a moment, normally it would take a few days but since you have regeneration abilities due to her blood and status I saw maybe an hour. I still want you to take it easy though and let me check it tomorrow before I clear you for training." Sakura stated as he nodded.

"I'm glad you're alright, baka. You're my best friend." She stated as she hugged him gently with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. While before he would've wanted to be more than friends, he had taken plenty of time to sort out his feeling. While he still loved Sakura, it was more along the lines of loving a sister; one that he never had before. He also knew that her love for Sasuke was very strong and never changing, which was why he promised to bring him back those three years ago.

"Now, wait for a few minutes until you feel normal with your arm. Then get dressed and head to the main desk and fell out your release paperwork and then you can go home." Sakura stated walked out of the room.

After Sakura had left, he sighed in a bored tone as he laid back onto the table. It was not comfortable as a bed, but more comfortable than the bed that he had or some of the places that he slept in the pass.

He then raised his new right arm and constantly flexing the fingers to get a better feel for it. It was strange that after for three weeks of not having a right arm, he now has one.

He smiled at the generosity of the First Hokage, Hashirama. After finding out able the arm that Danzo had and the found files in his ROOT bases, Tsunade began to wonder. It also helped that Orochimaru also gave all his notes on the experiment and surgery that took place when Danzo asked him to create it.

Thanks to all of that, Tsunade and Sakura could do something that not possible before. What they did was to make a medical breakthrough that would change the lives of those that lost arms and legs in the line of duty.

Naruto and Sasuke was the first ones for this new procedure since they agreed to be the genie pigs for it. So, they were able create new arms for both him and Sasuke using the DNA of Hashirama. Each arm though was altered with their own DNA so their chakra would work with it.

'Well what things do I need to do when I get released out of here?' Naruto thought as he began to think.

That was when he recalled his battle against Pain. It was at that time he became Hero to the people of the leaf instead of the demon brat. It was then that he recalled Hinata's confession as she was the only one that attempted to help during the battle.

" _I never responded to that confession, did I?"_ Naruto thought as he continues to flex his arm.

" ** _Well, kit that is something that you have to take care of, for it is not nice to not answer something like."_** Kurama stated to Naruto.

That was one thing that has changed over the years. After the war, him and Kurama have become partners and friends. All the hatred that he had for humanity was still there, but thanks to Naruto he is willing to give at least Naruto the chance.

" _I do not know; she is weird with her fainting and getting sick all the times that she was near me."_ Naruto responded back in his mind.

' ** _Yep, his is dense as his old man and mother. I think that it's time that explain a few things to him.'_** Kurama thought as he spoke, **_"Kit, did you know that she has stalked you since the start of academy? I bet you didn't. Let me tell you something. Ever since you defended her from some bullies and lost your red scarf during that time, she has been in love with you to the point that her shyness caused her blush and faint around you."_**

" _Are you sure about that, for she is the heiress of a clan, which is close to an princess and I am a nobody."_ Naruto replied back.

" ** _Kit trust me for I am right, AND DO NOT SELL YOURSELF SHORT FOR YOU THE SONE OF THE 4TH_** **** ** _HOKAGE, HERO OF THE LEAF AFTER YOU DEFEATED PAIN, AS WELL A HERO OF THE 4TH_** **** ** _WAR YOU IDIOT!"_** Kurama yelled back.

" _Okay, okay. Kurama, how can I respond to it? For I was so far into Sakura and then trying to get Sasuke back for her that I ignored her. I know nothing about her."_ Naruto replied back as he sighed feeling stupid.

" ** _Well kit, you can tell her that you appreciate the gesture, but you cannot answer since you do not know her. Also, tell her that want to be friends for now to get to know each other, after that if she had not found anyone you will answer honestly, but it will be fair to her, so she should look elsewhere as well in case you do not know how you feel about her."_** ****Kurama stated back as Naruto nodded his head.

" ** _Also do not forget that before they left, your father had wished you nothing but the best. Not only that, but the First Hokage, Second Hokage, and the Third Hokage stated that in many ways, you were already a Hokage in spirit for you carried the Will of Fire as it burn strongly in you, which could be considered as an endorsement for you to become Hokage in the future once you meet several other conditions. So her family would not stop the relationship if you do decide that you like her, and remember, she confessed before the war and have been showing signs since the first day of academy, so you know that she is not after you fame or status."_** Kurama stated as Naruto nodded his head up and down.

Naruto grinned as he recalled the time that he spent with them for those two days at the end of the war. Naruto recalled his promise to keep the Will of Fire strong. Not only that, he was happy to be able to spend some time with his father as well see him again and this time not in the seal.

" _Well time to get out of here and get some ramen and might seek Hinata and talk to her."_ Naruto stated back as he sighed and stood up once his feet hit the floor.

He reached and found some clothes that Sakura had left for him to change into. After a few minutes to getting dressed, he walked looked into the mirror that was there in the room. He currently stood in a pair of orange cargo pants with an ash gray belt. He was also wearing a black shirt that had buttons on the sleeves and orange where the zipper was. There was a mesh undershirt, and his Hidden Leaf headband sewed on the left shoulder of his black shirt.

He slipped on his black sandals and the newly repaired necklace that Tsunade gave him years ago, unbuttoned the right sleeve so his wrapped right arm had more freedom, and smiled before he left his room and made his way to the front desk to check out. As he walked, he thought maybe he ought to get a bowl of ramen.

* * *

A few minutes had passed when Naruto walked out from a hall into the main lobby. He found the front desk where patients check out as others check. He at once made his way towards the desk.

As he came close to desk, his blue eyes blinked when he caught sight of Sasuke already at the desk. He was dressed in a black shirt with a high collar. He was also wearing dark purple pants with his sword strapped behind him. On his feet were black sandals, and a gray traveling cloak.

He turned just in time to see Naruto and the blonde saw that Sasuke's left eye was still active. It was a red eye with rings and three tomoe markings on each ring; the Rinnegan provided to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki when he unlocked the Uchiha's link to Indra. Naruto gave him a warm grin and waved with his new right arm.

"Yo, Sasuke! Glad to see you're alright! We really let each other have it, huh?" He stated as he approached the desk to check out.

The blonde chucked good-naturedly like he was reliving a fond memory while the Uchiha's fingers twitched unseen. Truth be told, the Uchiha was still very sore about how even he and the blonde fool in front of him were; even after all the power he had at his disposal. It infuriated him beyond measure. Blame his pride or his having both a superiority and inferiority complex, but Sasuke Uchiha was still bitter about the fight.

"Yeah…I suppose we did." He replied back as he didn't let his emotions show.

His bitterness slowly began to influence his thoughts, making him form a plan in his mind. He still thought that he was correct in is declaration at the end of the last battle against Kaguya, but once again Naruto stopped him and beat him. Him, an Uchiha. If he was going to succeed, then he needed to get rid of the dube.

"Do you mind if we talk privately for a moment, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while hiding all his feelings and thoughts from the blond as Naruto tilted his head in wonder at what Sasuke wanted to talk about.

"Sure thing. Just let me check out real quick." Naruto shrugged and smiled back thinking that it was good to have his friend back.

Without waiting for the Uchiha to acknowledge the request, he filled out the needed forms that was needed to be filled out. The whole time he did so, Naruto did not notice how Sasuke just stood there looking at him. After he was done, they both walked out of the hospital doors.

* * *

After a few minutes of following Sasuke thru the village, they soon came across an training field. It was one of many that existed, but this one was special to Naruto and something from Sasuke's past. This field was none other than Training Ground 7, which was used and belonged to Team 7 during their Genin exam and afterward from then.

"This place definitely takes you back, doesn't it Sasuke?" Naruto murmured which Sasuke heard as Naruto fondly smiled.

The Uchiha couldn't help but agree as he regarded the three training posts. An image of Team 7 as fresh Genin appeared for a brief moment before vanishing. For once, a small smile appeared on his face which vanished after a second.

"It does." Sasuke stated in a soft tone as he continued to look at the post.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the man that he called a brother and cared for so much to stop him from making a mistake.

"I want to know why you tried so hard to stop me. Why were you so against my revolution when it was meant to prevent others from living the hell we endured?" Sasuke asked as he continued to look the opposite direct from Naruto.

"You're asking me that? Come on, Sasuke. You should know the answer to that." The Uzumaki asked as he blinked in surprise at the question.

Sasuke turned around and looked at him with a frown, showing Naruto that he did not. Naruto sighed, for sometimes he wonders how smart Sasuke was really.

"Look, you're my friend Sasuke. If you went through with your revolution, you would've made yourself the enemy of the world; no better than Madara. I couldn't let you do that when I could help you. You've lived by hatred for so long and it hurts to see how much it's changed you. You can't do everything on your own, you know." Naruto elaborated after sighing.

"I never asked for you to help me. I don't need your help, and I never did." Sasuke replied with anger as mismatching eyes turned away from concerned blue one since he was unable to look Naruto into the eyes.

"That's just your anger talking," countered Naruto. "Let me in, Sasuke. I'm your friend."

"Yea," acknowledged Sasuke. "You are my friend...but you're also the biggest obstacle in my life."

The blonde frowned at the Uchiha's words while, within Naruto's seal, rabbit like ears perked up and a blood red eye shot open. Following that was a deep voice yelling out, **_"Naruto, watch out!"_**

"But not anymore," finished Sasuke as he turned back to Naruto, his Rinnegan eye spinning its tomoe rapidly and displacing the air around them.

" **Kamui!** [1]" He cried and Naruto was unable to react fast enough to avoid it.

With quick reflexes, Naruto tried to brace himself by sticking to the ground with chakra. The pull was too strong, so Naruto was forced to activate his Six Paths chakra mode to hold him in place.

Since he let his guard down and trusted Sasuke, he was too late and was sucking into the vortex. Once Naruto was sucked into the vortex, it closed. Sasuke fell to his left knee breathing hard from the chakra drain. As it turns out, his chakra hadn't recovered enough for him to do that without any drawbacks, be he had always been an impatient man.

'Need to get out of here before…' He was surrounded by Hidden Leaf ANBU before feeling something strike the back of his head, which in turn he only knee darkness.

"We are too late, Naruto Uzumaki was sucked into the vortex." Stated a female voice with anger in her voice.

"Hawk, take the trash and restrain his chakra. I will alert the Hokage at once." Stated a male voice with alarm in his voice.

"Stupid, he was given a pass for all his crimes thanks to Uzumaki pleading his case and the first thing he does is stab him in the back." The Female ANBU stated as she took a pair of chakra cuff and slapped them on.

"What do you expect, he is the same person that betrayed us for power and then joined the Akatsuki." Replied the male one as he lifted Sasuke up and they all vanished into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

As this too place, there was another event going on in the world that Rias Gremory was in. This time, the curtains and shutters were open to allow all the sunlight into the office along with all the candles burning brightly providing more light into the room.

This time, it was filled several people. Rias was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed with an unhappy look on her face. Standing in front of her was none other than the source of her problem.

This source was a devil by the name of Riser Phenex. He was standing tall and looked very handsome to some and looked like he was in his early twenties. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black pants and matching dress shoes on his fee. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was just one button short of being fully closed, giving a slight view of his chest.

Standing behind the couch were members of her Peerage. Among them was a pretty young looking girl with long blond hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. It was albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of a cape or corset. She was standing at the height of five feet and one inch.

Like the other females in the room, she had a slender frame that retained the hourglass shape figure with decent sized breast for a girl her age. This was none other than Asia Argento, Rias' [Bishop].

Right beside her was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved dress shirt. He was also wearing a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

He stood at the height of five feet and eight inches. This was none other than Kiba Yuuto, Rias' [Knight].

Standing right beside him was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs handing over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Like others, she was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape but also without the sweater vest as well.

She was standing at the height of four feet and six inches and seem to be flat chested, but if one looked closely, they would see that she did have breast, just small one. Her name was Koneko Toujou, she was Rias' [Rook].

Standing right beside Rias was a female that stood at the height of five feet and six inches. She had a very sexy looking body just like Rias' but seem to have a slightly larger breast than her.

She had very long black hair and violet eyes. It was tied into a long ponytail that was reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands of hair sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. She had a orange ribbon holding her ponytail in place.

Like every other female of Rias Peerage, she was wearing a customary Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. She however was also wearing long black knee-high socks. Her name was Akeno Himejima, and her role in Rias' Peerage was [Queen].

Now, along with everyone else, there was someone else in the room. She was standing off to the side. She was a beautiful adult woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She had silver hair matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the down her back featuring a long braid on each side with small bows at the ends. The rest was let down ending in twin braids.

Unlike the other females, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her heard. She was wearing red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She was standing at the height of five feet and eight inches. If one was keeping score, she had breast that was slightly smaller than Rias. This was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias' brothers [Queen] and wife which made her Rias' sister-in-law.

She was currently on guard, ready to move due to what was happening at the moment, for she was looking at Rias' one and only [Pawn]. He was currently standing as well pointing at Riser and demanding to know who he was.

The boy was of average height of five feet and seven inches tall. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform that had a black blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights. He was also wearing a black ribbon on the collar and matching dress pants. On his feet was a pair of blue and white sneakers. Under his shirt, which was open, he was wearing a red T-shirt. This was none other than Issei Hyoudou.

"To answer your question, Hyoudou-san," began Grayfia in a neutral tone in her voice, "the man standing before you is Riser Phenex-sama, and he is the husband-to-be for Rias-sama."

"Say what?!" Issei cried out in anger and disbelief.

Riser was standing there with a smug look, a look that was setting him off. Not only that, but something told him that this guy was not worthy of Rias and if he was, she would have told them about him long before now.

While she was talking, Riser was looking around the room with his eyes. Being the sexiest that he was, he managed to gain the three sizes of every female that was in the room along with several other facts.

'Rias' three sizes are bust 99, waist 58, and hips 90 cm. Her body is slime due to her weight being 128 pounds, which results in a nice hour-glass form, I going to enjoy that after the marriage.' Riser thought as he took a good quick look at Rias with a hint of lust in his eyes.

'Sweet, her [Queen] Akeno has a very nice body as well, for her bust is 102 which is bigger than Rias' and her hips are 89 with waist 60 cm. I believe that her weight is 119 pounds which gives her a apple shape body. I will enjoy latter since Ria's Peerage will become mine to do what I want as well.' Riser inwardly smirked as he looked to the next girl.

'Then there is her nice small [Rook] Koneko, which moe for her sizes are bust 78 waist 55, and hips 81 cm. I believe that her weight is around 68 pounds. She will be fun with cat girls.' Riser erotically thought as he smiled while licking his lips.

'Now, there is that new piece of rear that she just got which is her newly acquired [Bishop] Asia who is Breast 78, waist 55, and hips 81 cm which created a hourglass figure body with her weight of 97 pounds, creates a nice figure to have some fun of sinful actions, to boot she was a nun as well.' Riser thought as he quickly made sure that her thoughts were not showing on his face.

'I keep Rias, Akeno for myself and use the others I receive thru marriage to garden favors and some money.' He concluded in his mind for he believed that Rias will marry him for that is what a woman does, they do what they are told.

"I'll say this once more since you seem to not hear me." Rias stated as she glared at Riser.

"I refuse and will not marry you." She stated with a glare as Riser started to chuckle.

In the matter of seconds, his chuckle became a mere laugh as her declaration. He pretended to remove some tears out of his eyes like she told a joke that was so funny that it caused him to cry.

"That was a good one Rias, you and I both know that there's no way this marriage will be denied, my dear Rias. After all, out family lines are growing thin and merging of the Houses will be great turning point for the future of us devils." Riser stated in a business-like tone.

'Woman, I see that I might have to break you. You should do what your told, for you have no rights instead of being fucked daily. Keep this up and I will use you to gain favors as well.' Riser thought to himself as he began to get angry at her.

"I still refuse! I'll beat you in a Rating Game and free myself from this pact between our Houses!" Rias declared firmly, after all if her favorite hero could face the odds and succeed, then she might be able to do so as well.

Not only that, but she found times in the real world when someone with the right amount of determination and faith faced odds that were stacked against t hem being able to reach their goals as well. She refused for her sake as well her Peerage's sake to become this bastard's bride, for she knew that she would become property instead of a wife.

"And how do you plan to do that with so few Pieces? Do you think a solution will appear out of thin air?" Riser taunted in an arrogant tone, little did he know that he might have just cursed himself.

He began to laugh again and Rias was about to retort before she and everyone else, save for Issei and Asia, tensed. A sudden feeling of immense energy output was felt and the space around the center of the room began to twist and swirl. From the distortion, the devils all took hold of the sight of a blonde male that looked the same age as Rias and her peerage members stumbling out and falling to his knees.

Rias blinked at the sight as Grayfia narrowed her eyes in case he was a threat. However, when the man coughed up blood and held his stomach with a bandage-wrapped arm, Asia was the first to act. She rushed to his side and summoned forth her Twilight Healing, covering the man in a bright green glow.

"Urrgh." The new arrival groaned as the pain slowly receded.

When it was gone completely he took in a deep breath of air before smiling at the nun-turned-devil. The whole time Rias just looked at him with sheer look of disbelief on her face.

'Not possible. How?' Rias asked herself as she continued to look at the new arrival.

"Thanks for that, nee-chan." He said, making Asia blush in embarrassment at the title.

"N-No! It was no problem at all, really!" Asia replied, waving her hands frantically.

He chuckled at her flustered face, she reminded him of Hinata and how she acted before. Standing up, he regarded everyone in the room with a critical eye, impressing Grayfia at how she was ready to act in a moment's notice.

"Can someone tell me where I am, please?" He asked politely as he took a deep breath to remain calm although inwardly, he was pissed.

"Some bastard sent me here with that damn eye of his, and I'd like to see if I can get back home." Naruto stated, as he planned to deal with Sasuke once he did return.

"I believe that it would be more prudent to know who you are first." Grayfia suggested as she stepped forward and stood between him and Rias and Riser just scuffed and stared with hatred at the new arrival.

"Me? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja and future Hokage of Konohagakure, or Konoha which its also known as, or the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as he spoke in a hyper tone.

It was at this moment that all doubt vanished in Rias' mind as her eyes widen in shock at his answer and looked into his eyes. Rias could not believe it, but at the same time noted that instead of Menma, he stated that his name was Naruto. Still both are parts of ramen, both look the same, both have the same fire of determination in their eyes, both have the same dream and come from the same village. No, this should not be possible, but on the chance, that it was…

"Did this man use a red rippled eye that had tomoe around the right?" Rias asked as he moved out from behind Grayfia much to the woman's protest.

For a few seconds, Naruto just stood there staring at her in surprise. He then grinned at her.

"Yeah!" He answered while everyone else in the room looked lost.

"So, do you know how I can get home, Red-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked into eyes.

'Nice hair and eyes, almost like mothers but a different shade.' Naruto thought as he continues to smile.

Rias was silent in shock, not hearing his question while her mind was running at full speed. Event thought the name was different, everything else was the same between the manga and where this person came from.

'It shouldn't be possible! He was just a character, his name was Menu! This guy can't be him…Can he?' She thought as something started to swell up inside of her.

It was at this time that a smirk appeared on her face which Riser did not see. Grayfia though saw it.

'Yes Riser, a solution might not come out of nowhere, but if he did; he will kick your ass if I can get him to help and the fact that I know that he's real just gave me the hope I need to know that I will win the game and win my freedom' Rias thought with a smile.

It was at the moment that swelling feeling that she was starting to feel started to get stronger. It was the hope of freedom that was so small earlier today, but now bloomed like an explosion.

The fire in her soul had been slowly starting to burn out since last night, but suddenly it exploded into a raging fire storm. He was real, it was impossible, but he was standing right before her. The hero that she always wanted and wished that was real since she started to read the comic was currently standing right before her at this very moment.

"Uh, Red-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her as she was staring at him wide eyed, "Are you okay?"

"Hey!" Riser Interrupted before Rias could answer, making Naruto turn and look at him.

"No one knows where your pathetic village is!" Riser stated as only Rias and Grayfia noticed that Naruto's fingers started to twitch.

"Now why don't you just leave, trash? This meeting doesn't concern you." Riser added as Naruto mentally counted to ten.

"Now, that's just rude." Naruto commented with a pout, finger twitching again. "I never did anything to you and you're already mad at me. Geez…"

"You interrupted this meeting and you're speaking to my fiancé so freely!" Riser Argued back.

"Your fiancé? You mean Red-Chan?" Naruto asked as he mentally noted how the beautiful black haired woman in the room giggled behind her sleeve as Rias regained her composer, but had a real smile on her face as her eyes glimmered with laughter.

"Yes! Now stop calling her that!" Riser demanded with anger in his voice as Naruto just looked at him and hummed out loudly with a thoughtful look.

"You don't mind me calling you that, do ya?" Naruto asked as Rias turned to Riser, seeing how he was fuming before a smirk came to her face.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun." Rias answered, relishing in Riser's growing anger and then added, "But, you should know that he's not my fiancé. He's actually a pompous fool who I'm in an arraigned marriage with."

"Ouch." Naruto commented with a chuckle.

"Definitely could do better than him. I mean, with that overgrown stick so far up his ass, I wouldn't be surprised if he played for the same team." Naruto commented, having a feeling that this guy was like many others that he dealt with before.

That done it, the tension that was in the air before his arrival just vanished. Rias' Peerage, save for the ever stoic Koneko and the innocent Asia, snickered at his comment. Even Grayfia fought hard to keep from laughing.

Riser though was not happy, for he was so angry that his demonic power was leaking out and heating up the room. Grayfia stopped him though with a sharp look before she cleared her throat, catching Naruto's attention.

"Uzumaki-san, unfortunately, I have never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure, or Konoha. However, I believe that my [King] should be able to help you. If you would come with me after this meeting, I'll take you to see him." She stated in a even tone as though there was mirth hidden in her eyes.

"Thanks a bunch nee-sama." The whiskered blonde grinned brightly making a few or Riser's Peerage blush.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Uzumaki-san." Grayfia replied back as Naruto smiled in return.

"Right, Grayfia-nee!" Naruto answered back never losing his grin.

The woman merely rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The young man before her acted too much like her husband, but it was a nice change of pace at the same time. She began to wonder if she could get him to interrupt more meetings when tensions were high.

"Please wait outside for a moment, Uzumaki-san. This meeting is almost finished." Grayfia replied back as Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing!" Naruto replied and then turned to Rias and gave her a two-fingered salute.

"Well, I'll see you around, Red-chan. Good luck with the lonely nights. All that guy needs is his anal stick." Naruto stated as he walked as he heard the others snickering at his remark.

Naruto than made his way outside of the clubroom and ignored the look of pure hatred that Riser was sending his way. He than stopped and looked at Riser and smirked.

"You know, I meet frogs that had more killing intent in their look then you." Naruto stated as he walked thru the door as Riser added more hatred in his glare at Naruto.

* * *

Leaning against the wall outside, he took note of a few people walking around in matching clothes. He deduced that they were in uniforms of some kind and that Red-chan and her group were stationed here.

But based on the talking though, they were talking about classe. This is confusion to him though, they all in uniform but at the same time this was not some type of military place..what was going on here.

A few minutes passed when Grayfia stopped out of the building. She was looking around and then spotted Naruto sitting on the ground with his back against the building.

"Thank you for waiting. The meeting is over now, Uzumaki-san. I will be taking you to my [King] now." Grayfia stated as Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Question, everyone here is wearing a uniform so I thought that this was a military type of place, but I hear about talk about classes and such, what is this place?" Naruto asked as Grayfia looked at him.

"This is a school. In this place, students wearing uniforms so they could learn to confirm to standardization in the world." Grayfia replied back with a hint of wonder since his hearing seem to be greater than normal humans.

"I see. Another question, what exactly are you all?" Naruto asked as she look at him.

"I mean you and everyone else in that room we were in were not human are you?" He added as she nodded in understanding.

'He could sense that we not human, interesting.' Grayfia thought as she got ready to answer his question.

"You're correct. However, I believe my [King] would be able to explain things better than I. He'll tell you all about it while you two talk." Grayfia replied back with a small smile on her face.

"Right, I'll just asked him then." Naruto replied back.

"You must understand that it isn't normal for humans to be brought to our world unless we're making them one of our kind. However, your…unique energy will make this an exception. But if you try anything-" Grayfia was stating in a firm voice as she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, believe me!" Naruto stated as he raised his hands in a placating manner.

"I won't try anything; promise! You guys can help me try to get back home, right?" He stated as she nodded in response.

"Then I won't do anything that could ruin my chances. Besides, I just got finished fighting a war, I do not need to get into another one." Naruto remarked as Grayfia stared at him in wonder while keeping her shocked look hidden.

'He fought a war…..he is not lying for the tone in his voice and mannerisms showed that he is telling the truth and lost some people in it. He is so young and already knows the horrors of war, just where did he come from? There is no knowledge of any wars among the factions in the past hundred years.' Grayfia asked herself as she kept her composer.

"Good, just have to make sure. Now. Please stand next to me." Once he did, she cast an illusion to hide their presence from all those in the area.

Then symbol of light appeared around them and stared to spin. This symbol opened up a portal which would transport the two of them to the underworld.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Now that I have done the first chapter, and we have first contact. I will be going thru the other chapters before I create a new one. Please note that the Harem is locked and in place. I hope that you like the new additions that I made to the chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. If you read the ShadowImageComics version, then you know some of the future. Naruto will be building his own faction taking those that attached him, a Mercenary faction, but why you will find out in a few chapters.

Naruto's chakra forms will be separated into four stages: Chakra Mode, Ascended Mode, Biju Mode (when he takes the form of Kurama), and Six Paths Sage Mode.

* * *

 **Notes:**

[1] Before you guys start, please note Movie _Boruto: Naruto the Movie_ , Sasuke was able to use his eyes to travel to Momoshiki's Planet. It is also stated that it was one of the powers with his Rinnegan. This hints that he has the Kamui ability at this time. I decided to allow him to have that ability earlier if possible. So please do not flame me about it.


	3. 002 - Plans and Deals as Well Changes

" **Buju is speaking thru host, sadistic and angry speak."**

" _ **Buju speaking in the mind."**_

' _ **Buju, sadistic and angry thought.'**_

 _Writing or reading_

"Normal speak that are normal."

" _Mind speak or speaking to one self in their mind."_

'Thoughts or thinking'

[Peerage Positions]

[1] Reference numbers.

(Author comments during storytelling to the reader.)

 **Note to readers:**

I am looking for a beta reader. I am also granting Dylan Millwood permission to do reading version of this story since pain17ification granted permission and ShadowImageComics did as well. Please note at the bottom are my answers to reviews, I gave some you cookies ahead of time, but official response is at the end.

Also, HOLY CRAP. The stats of this story as of last chapter when this was typed was

Reviews: 21

Followers: 207

Favorites: 169

Communities: 2

Views 3,708

That makes me happy, for this is my first fanfic. Well enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Plans and Deals as well Changes**

As the light of the magic circle began to engulf them, Naruto turned to the window of the clubroom. He caught sight of Rias one last time, and smiled. She smiled back as they vanished.

"Ara, Bucho." Giggled Akeno with mirth in her eyes.

"You seem to be quite smitten with Uzumaki-kun." Akeno stated with more giggles as Rias looked at her with a pout.

"You're looking too far into things again, Akeno." The red-haired devil replied back.

"But even you have to say that he's just very charismatic for a human." Rias added with a smile on her face.

"Too carefree. Not serious enough." Koneko remarked back as she took a bite out of some candy that was in front of her.

"I think he was actually very serious. You might not notice, but he had taken stock of the entire room and placements very quickly. He seems like the type to have others underestimate them and find out their real strength shown too late for any counter." Kiba replied as he gave the white-haired girl a smile.

"Even though he was relaxed, she did not show any openings and was ready to react to any attack as well, for he seem too well trained for a normal person." Akeno added as she poured some tea into a cup.

"But just how strong is he?" Issei asked, crossing his arms.

"He just seemed like a goofball." Issei added as they all looked at Rias.

Rias bit her bottom lip, an idea coming to her that seem too crazy to go through with. She was not sure how everyone was going to take what she was about to say, but decided to do it anyway.

"I…think I could answer that. But,…" She gave them all a serious look, even to Akeno, "I need you all to have an open mind about this. What I'll be suggesting will sound crazy; even by devil standards. So, I want your word that you won't judge me based on my theory, for even I had issues believing it at first until her confirmed how he got here."

"Rias, you already know the answer to that." Akeno stated, using her friend's name to show that she was serious.

Koneko and Kiba nodded alongside her, showing the Gremory heiress their support as just stood there for a few seconds and then smiled.

"You showed me enough craziness already," Issei commented with a small chuckle, "I think I can handle some more."

"I would never judge you, Buchou." Asia Promised with a bright smile.

"Thank you. Now, follow me." Rias replied with a smile as she began to lead them to her collection room.

* * *

Greece, an location of many myths and legends of the world. A place that had been a center of many historical points in history in myths, legends, and history. There are many secrets here.

At the moment underground of the ancient city, there is a cavern that was very dark due to the only light source being the torches and can candles that burned. There was two shadow figures in the center, one looking like a female and another looking like a male.

The female figure was standing over the male as her hands was placed on his head. The male was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and a rope leading to her ankles. The male was screaming out of his lungs as the shadow slowly turned into a skeleton. Was the transformation was complete, the female walked into the light with a seductive sway to her hips.

"Take it away, for he had good soul and energy. He had about 30 more years to live." The female stated in a commanding but seductive voice as she walked into the light be revealed.

This woman stood at the height of five feet and four inches. Her figure that was seen very well due to her form fitting outfit was breast 95, waist 58, and height 91 cm which gave her an hourglass look. She looked like she weighed around 103 pounds.

The outfit that was wearing was tight black leather corset with matching hot shorts. Both were tied together with blood red leather. Around her waist was a belt made of real shrunken head skulls that the jaws were wired to stay on. The mouths open and closed with each sway of her hips.

On her feet were a pair knee high leather high heel boots that were laced with blood red leather laces. She had long black silky hair that flowed freely behind her all the way to her waist. She was also wearing black lipstick, fingernail polish, and eye liner. She had smooth skin that made her look like she was no older than eighteen years old, but in truth she was much older than that.

This woman was Selene Gallio [1], an immortal that has been alive since long before the great war between the three factions. She was an Sorceress that lived by draining the life forces from others to retain her youth and long life.

In Central Europe at the time, her mother made a spell to assist her to live since she was going to die before she spoke her first word, so due to this Selene must drain the energy and souls of people to live, but when it was done, she came addicted to the power.

She mainly stayed out of history, but did gather knowledge of what was going on. She sometimes used spells for people in trade for knowledge that they had. Only a select few knew of her existence for she had a habit killing those that found her and told others about her along with those that they told.

" **Selene, are you there?"** Asked a dark voice as it echoed down the halls into the cavern.

At once she walked out of the cavern and down the hall. In the matter of seconds, she was there in a room that had a dragon statue which glowed in a eerie red light. Selene walked up to it and then sat down crossed leg and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again.

"I am here, do you have a task for me since I am so bored at the moment?" She asked in a seductive tone in her voice.

" **There has been a breach** [1] **, I detected someone very powerful entering into your world."** The voice growled as she smirked.

"You want me to investigate this person?" She asked hopefully for if someone is stated be powerful by the being that she was talking to, then she want to meet him and if cute seduce him to the darkness that she serves and might have a child or two.

" **No, while the rift was there, I detected several dark souls that we could use. Among them is someone that you might like as well. I will have my agent to open a rift for you when you are ready. How many doppelgangers can you create?"** The voice asked as Selene smirked, for she loved killing the originals and using their copies to cause death and destruction.

"I have collected enough energy and enough materials to create the total of seven. Please note though that it will take another three hundred years before I have the materials to create another one afterwards[3]." She stated back with a dark smile on her face as her gleamed.

'I guess I am going to feed on another twenty young men to restore my energy since I am breaking the laws of existence doing it.' She thought and then smirk, _**'The sex would be great though since I screw them before restraining them to drain them.'**_

" **That would fine, for the seven that you collect from this other world will be worth it. Get ready and contact me when you are. Remember, I reward those that follow thru on their ends of their deals. I want only the copies that you create, no one else."** The voice replied back and she smiled back.

"You know my price for my service all ready." She replied back as the voice laughed.

" **True, you only want knowledge and information for own use. By the way, the payment this time is some copies of notes from Ajuka's labs and copies of several spell books from the main devil families that my agents managed to create."** The voice replied back as she smiled.

"Wonderful, I look forward to them. I contact when I got everything ready to go." She stated as she got up and walked towards the door that lead out of the room.

' _ **This is going to be fun.'**_ Selene thought as she walked out of the room

Line Break

Meanwhile, Naruto and Grayfia appeared out of the red light into what appears to be an old Emglish castle. Naruto was taking a good look around while surveying the area for threats and dangers just in case. He does want a way home and knew that she was not lying about her [King] might know a way to send him back, but as a ninja he must remain on alert for them being a threat or a threat that they may not know about being around.

" _ **I have to say, whatever these beings are, they definitely have high tastes. However, I say that an actual castle for a home seems a bit much though."**_ Kurama commented as he looked through Naruto's eyes and memories as Naruto scanned the area with his eyes.

" _I think this lady's [King] is pretty high up in this place's political food chain."_ Naruto thought back as they walked down the hall following Grayfia.

 _ **"…Naruto, you should know that I can barely sense anyone that has chakra to use."**_ Kurama stated in Naruto's mind.

" _I know…"_ Naruto replied back in his mind with some sadness.

 _ **"There's a chance that you-"**_ Kurama was saying as Naruto did not want to hear it.

" _Kurama,'_ interrupted Naruto as he continued to follow Grayfia through the halls of the Gremory Estate.

" _I know…but I can't give up on there being a chance. I just can't…"_ Naruto added to his statement showing that he knows what Kurama was going to say.

The fox was silent after that, knowing that his friend needed a moment to himself. He knew better than anyone that Naruto was never one to give up, no matter the stakes or obstacles. It was what made the Biju choose to believe in him. So, he would do what he could to help support the person that he called his friend.

Grayfia stopped outside of a room and turned back to Naruto. "In here is where you will talk to my [King]. I must reiterate that you are a guest here that could be a potential enemy to us."

"I know that." replied Naruto. "And I promised to not cause trouble. Now, can we please go in so that I can speak to him?"

The woman looked him dead in the eye for a few moments before she nodded and opened the double doors, presenting a redheaded man in regal attire sitting behind a desk and going over paperwork. He looked young and has an appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. Naruto immediately saw the relation between the man and Rias and assumed that the man was either her father or her brother.

"Sirzechs-sama," started Grayfia with a formal bow, "I have returned and brought the young man I messaged you about."

The man looked up from his desk, smiling at the maid. "Grayfia-chan, you don't need to be so formal, you know. You're not just my maid, after all."

Naruto had to bite back a chuckle as he saw the woman's brow twitch at the man's laidback attitude. This was someone that he could get to know if he had the time, for he was not like the many other rulers or politicians that he had dealt with in the past. Still though, there was a reason why he was here. Naruto cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Sirzechs-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm from a place known as the Hidden Leaf Village which resides in the Elemental Nations. I was hoping you could tell me how to get back there since I was sent away by someone who I once considered a friend and brother." Naruto stated in a formal tone as he bowed before the man.

The man cupped his chin in thought, going over all the places that he knew. "I'm…not sure I can help you, Naruto-san. You see, I've heard and been to hundreds of different places, and I don't recall anything about a Hidden Leaf Village or these Elemental Nations."

He then gave the blonde a concerned look, asking, "Are you sure that these places you've mentioned exist?"

"Of course they exist, dammit!" yelled Naruto, glaring at the man heatedly.

"Those places are my home and I've already had one asshole insult it within five minutes of me arriving here!" Naruto added with anger in his voice but was calming himself down.

"I meant no offense," placated Sirzechs as he raised his hands up. "I'm just unsure how I can help you when I've never heard of such places. But I must ask, how can a human such as yourself have such vast stores of chakra within them?"

"Does everyone have Chakra?" Naruto asked as Sirzechs just looked at him.

"No, only a few select races among the Youkai have Chakra." Sirzechs replied back.

"Well, all people in the Elemental Nations use chakra. It's not just an energy to us; it's a life force." Naruto answered as thoughts about the major differences between this world and his started to form in his mind.

"I see…then this makes what I'm about to say even more difficult." He sighed before looking Naruto in the eye.

"No such places exist in our world or in the human one. A whole nation full of chakra users would have been found easily by us or others, and the location wouldn't be unknown." Sirzechs declared as he continued to look Naruto in the eyes.

The blonde grit his teeth and clenched his eyes tightly, tightening his shaking fist to rein in his anger. After a few seconds of regaining his control of his emotions, Naruto took a deep breath.

"Dammit… I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He stated before he started to murmur to himself.

"If that's true, then Sasuke's **Kamui** must have been more potent than Obito's… There's no way I can get home." He stated in a low enough voice that no one heard him.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Naruto…"**_ Kurama stated in a sad tone.

" _Don't be, Kurama. I knew that this could've been a possibility. But seriously; a different world entirely? That's just not right! Fucking Rinnegan and its cheap power boosts…"_ He mentally grumbled back in reply.

"Naruto-san?" Sirzechs said, getting the blonde's attention.

"Your home may not exist here, but we are able to travel between our world and the human one connected to us at will. If we were to put more effort into figuring out the links between worlds, it could be possible for us to help you." Sirzechs stated as Naruto looked at him then sighed, at least there is a chance.

"What are you guys anyway?" Naruto asked, cutting him off before he could continue. "You admit you're not human, and I can tell by the energy you give off which is not chakra."

"That's true. In fact, our energy is seen as much darker than most; especially to those who are religious. You see, we are devils." Sirzechs replied in a neutral tone as he continued to watch the blonde's reaction.

"Devils?" Naruto asked with a raised brow before taking a seat in the chair Grayfia offered him.

Nodding to her in thanks, he continued, "I know of the term for there are books on a religion that has been phased out of existence in my world that mentioned them, but most of them lost. I do that such beings are said to be in hell. So, is this hell or something? Because if it is, then it's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

The man chuckled and sat down at his desk. He was not sure, but he felt that he and Naruto could get along with each other.

""Yes, this is the underworld, or hell. I hope you're comfortable because this explanation will take a while." He stated as Naruto looked at him.

"Well, get a few bowls of ramen in here, then I will be, looks like I won't be going anywhere soon." Naruto stated in a sad smile as Sirzechs chuckled and then nodded to Grayfia who walked out to do just that.

After twenty bowls of ramen and an hour later, Sirzechs finally finished telling Naruto about the devils, angels, and fallen angels (fallen for short). He told Naruto how God existed and how the devils have Four Great Satans instead of just one in religion. Then he went on to explain items known as Sacred Gears and finally the Evil Piece System; which explained why Grayfia referred to him as her [King].

Naruto in turn told him about his world and how things are there. Naruto only covered the basics for he did not want to tell too much and there were things that he did not understand enough to explain anyway.

"Alright, I understand what you've told me," Began Naruto as he took a drink of the water Grayfia gave him, "But I have another question. If you're supposedly one of the four strongest devil both politically and physically, then why can't you stop this arranged marriage that your relative seems to hate so much?"

"You mean my sister Rias-tan?" He asked in slight surprise, "When did you meet her?"

"When he arrived," explained Grayfia, "It was during the meeting between her and Riser-sama. Rias-sama seemed to know about Uzumaki-san some. As a matter of fact, it was Riser that insulted his home that Uzumaki commented about."

"Is that so?" The man then cupped his chin and leaned back in his chair, "To answer your question, Naruto-san, I can't help because a leader cannot pick favorites; even from their own kin. I can't interfere in this because of that; not to mention how it's meant to save both our Houses from dying out."

"Still…if I were in your position, I'd say to screw politics and help my family. Policy isn't eternal, but family is damn near close to it." commented Naruto, making Sirzechs smile for he liked this person that came to him very much and felt that they could get alone very well.

"True. However, I never said I wasn't going to help her. The politics in play just make me have to be…sneaky about it. You told me you were a ninja, right?" Sirzechs replied making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

The blonde nodded wondering where this was going. Then again based on the conversation they had, he was not stupid and have an idea where this was going. He inwardly smirked, he might be asked to help Red-chan with her issue, for its not like he could go anywhere or have anything else to do. Besides he owes that jerk and beat down for insulting his home.

"As a ninja, you accept jobs for payment right?" He asked as Naruto nodded again.

"Well, how would you like to help me out and for payment I make sure that you have all that you need to live until we find a way to send you home?" Sirzechs stated as Naruto saw the gleam in the man's eyes and couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto replied back with a smirk on his face, the same one that he had before when getting ready to pull an prank.

* * *

For some odd reason, everyone felt a chill going down their spines. We'll all but a certain blue-hair girl who had the feeling that someone was about to be pranked by Naruto.

* * *

While this was going on, a pair of gray eyes slowly opened and a short girl took sight of the Vatican City of Rome. If she was standing, she would stand at the height of five feet tall and looked like she weighed around 106 pounds. Her three measurements were breast 97, waist 58 and hips 89. She had a nice hourglass figure.

She was dressed in a Gothic lace skirt with a black leather tub top. She had black hair that reached the center of her back which was tied into a ponytail. She was also wearing a black leather boots that reached to her knees, for they were buckles that were on the outside of her legs.

She was also wearing black lipstick with fingernail polish that matched. She had black eye liner as well. Going from her knees to her waist were lace black stockings, if due to the way that she was sitting, the person in front of her could see her black lace panties.

In front of her was a younger version of her. She was dressed in an outfit that was fit for Gothic Lolita girls, but hers left her torso bare save for two black, X-shaped covers over her nipples.[4]

"I'll retain the name Ophis and Kuroka. You will be known as Your name will be Lilith between us and to the Brigade you will be known as me. I grow tired of their demands which is why I created you." Ophis stated in a bland tone as the young girl nodded her head up and down.

"Does this have to do with the breach that you detected earlier?" Lilith asked in a bland tone as Ophis nodded her head up and down.

"Yes. Not only that, but this way you can keep the Khaos Brigade in check and happy while I look for other sources of assistance to deal with Big Red. If asked where Kuroka is, state that she is on a mission at the moment that is very important." Ophis stated back as Lilith nodded her head as she vanishes and Ophis looked at the black cat that was on her shoulders.

"Kuroka," Spoke the girl calmly as the cat raised her head, "I have a job for you."

The cat jumped off of the girl and landed on the roof behind her before she transformed into a more humanoid figure. She was a young woman with a voluptuous figure, that had an apple or triangle downward form to it.

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi along with a set of gold beads. She was also wearing ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and its open at her shoulders, given view to her enormously large assets.

Even though her currently form was very much like that of an human, she was actually in her Nekomata form. In this form she has a pair of black cat ears and two black tails as well.

"Nya~," She moaned as she stretched her arms over her head, "What do you need, Ophis-sama?"

"Earlier, someone with a tremendous level of chakra appeared in Japan. They then disappeared with one of the higher leveled devils to what I can assume to be the underworld." Turning to the nekomata, the gothic girl continued, "I want you to head over to Japan and observe the person. Sway them to my cause in any way you can."

"Sure thing, nya!" Replied Kuroka before she opened her own portal and prepared to leave. Before she did, she turned back to her boss and asked, "Can I check on my little Shirone-chan too, right?"

Ophis didn't look at her as she answered, "You only have your duty to me and will not be dealing the Khaos Brigade. So long as you focus on the task I've given you, I see no problem with that."

"Thanks boss, nya!" She then left Rome, heading over to Kuoh in Japan.

"I believe that there are a few things that I need to check out myself." She stated to herself as she vanishes into a rift.

* * *

The sunlight shined thru the glass that was there. The office was large, with a desk right in front of the window. There was a carpet, bookshelves, and portraits of several mean that had similar faces that were on the mountain cliff that is shown thru the window.

Currently, the office was quite. Sitting at the desk was a woman that had shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied into two loose ponytails. There is a violet diamond shape mark on her forehead. She had bright brown colored eyes.

She was currently wearing a grass-green colored haori that has the kanji for "Gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath it, she was also wearing a gray. Kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, which is held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

She is also wearing open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She was wearing red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and finished the look with soft pink lipstick.

This woman was the strongest woman in the village. She was famous for being the world's best medic as being one of the three strongest ninjas that ever came out of the village, well at least until Naruto's generation came into the picture. She was none other than Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure.

She was reading an report that was handed to her by the female ANBU that was currently standing before her. With each line, she was not getting happy for she was getting pissed. It has been 24 hours since Naruto disaperance, and she was just getting the report.

"Let me see if I get this straight." Tsunade stated as she took a deep breath and laid down the report.

"That dam idiot, stabs Naruto in the back after all he had done. I mean, he convinces me to not put in the bingo books after his betrayal. Then Naruto goes and convinces the Iron nation to drop all charges for the damage and trouble he caused at the Five Kage Summit, even paid the fine for him as well convince the Raikage to drop charges that they have against Sasuke. After all that?" Tsunade stating recapping what she already knew before the report.

"The first thing that fucking idiot does is get rid of him? Can you tell what the hell that fucking idiot was thinking?" Tsunade asked in a pissed off tone to an purple haired female ANBU that was in front of her wearing a Cat mask.

"Yes man. Inouchi did a mind dive while he was out and found out that after the last battle, Sasuke wanted to cause and revolution by killing all the Kages. Of course Naruto stopped him by beating him and for a little bit it did convince him to change his ways." Cat stated in a neutral tone in her voice.

"However, during the time that he was recovering in the hospital from the battle, his pride started to return which got him thinking back to his pan as well to out do Naruto, which he cannot accept was stronger than him. So, he knew that while Naruto was in existence, it would fail. With that, he decided to get rid of him using the Kamui jutsu. However, he does not have any ideal where he had sent Naruto, but is sure that he sent him to another world." Cat stated and then took a breath as Tsunade sighed and then turned her face to look at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

"Okay I guess we have to do it this way." Tsunade stated in a firm voice.

"Once Shizune comes back, I will send her to remove both of his eyes as well place at least one normal one depending on her judgement. While awaiting, I want h is chakra sealed. Once all that is done, I will deal with him. This is the last time an Uchiha betrays someone in this village." Tsunade stated in a dark tone as Cat nodded her heard up and down.

"You can go now." Tsunade stated in a firm tone.

"Hai." Cat replied as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, the ninjas that you asked for is here." Stated a female voice thru an speaker that was the desk.

Tsunade took a deep breath. She then sighed and got herself calmed down. At the moment, the fact that Naruto is missing as well Sasuke betrayed them is a secret. She is going to keep it that way for a little bit, mainly from the ones that were about to enter. They were very close to Naruto. However, she was worried about the one that was head over heels in love with him.

She witnessed Sasuke betrayal and have been demanding to be allowed to practice her Jūkenhō on his nutts. Tsunade was and still tempted to allow her to do it. After a few seconds, she pushed a button that was on her desk.

"You can go ahead and send in Hinata Hyuga first please." She stated as she picked up a very large scroll that was on the floor and placed it on the desk.

The door opened as a blue-haired female walked in. She had the Byakugan, which was like the others of her clan featureless white eyes, but hers was different since there was tings of lavender in them. She had dark blue hair that she was currently tied into a ponytail as it reached the lower area of her back.

She was wearing a form fitting fishnet suit, which was covered up by her cream colored jacket that had her clan symbol on the shoulder. It was open to reveal her decent sized breast, which was covered up with a dark orange leather tub top with matching skirt that reached down to her knees.

Below them was a kunai holster on each leg and open toe short heeled ninja sandals. Around her waist was black belt that had several packs for shuriken and scrolls. She was also wearing a pair of black leather gloves. She was wearing her forehead protector on her head.

This was the new Hinata that was born after seeing what she thought was Sasuke killing her Naruto. According to Sakura, this persona seem to be a mix of old Hinata and the one that her and Naruto meet during a Genjutsu that was casted on them right before the war. Tsunade shudder thinking about that report of Hinata's personality.[5]

"You wish to see me Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked a neutral tone in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as the young lady in front of her just looked at her.

"Well, pissed. But since I beat some of my clan members that thought that it would be a good ideal to piss me off, I am much calmer. Still want to castrate the Uchiha for killing Naruto though." Hinata answered in a frost tone in her voice that sent chills down Tsunade's spin.

"Well, Naruto is not dead. We just confirmation that Sasuke just sent him to somewhere else." Tsunade stated as he detected a smile and gleamier of happiness in her eyes before she turned cold again.

"That does not get the traitor off the hook, but I am happy to hear that. I will refeal to your judgement on traitor's punishment. However, if I ever cross paths with him and he is my enemy, he will die." Hinata stated in a calm and frosty tone as Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Tsunade asked as Hinata shook her head no.

"ANBU told me to keep quite until further notice." Hinata replied as she looked Hinata in the eye.

"I know that Naruto is like family to you, so I am content knowing that you are dealing with it." Hinata stated as Tsunade smile and then nodded.

"Good, I am keeping a lid on it. For your information, Sasuke will not be walking around free and I have plans to have his eyes removed. I am thinking of locking him away and letting him starve to death as her chakra is sealed." Tsunade stated as Hinata smirked.

"Okay, I am satisfied, I will not ask to neuter him anymore." Hinata stated with a smile as Tsunade laughed and nodded her head.

"Do not worry Hinata, I have a plan to find Naruto and bring him home." Tsunade stated as Hinata nodded her head to show that she understands.

"Good." Hinata stated as Tsunade smiled and then pressed the button her desk.

"You can send in the others now." Tsunade stated as sat back and waited a few seconds.

Right at that moment, the door opened. The first to walk in was a female that had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is violet in color and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was currently wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs.

Over this, she is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side with a dark orange mini-skirt. She was also wearing a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to her typical forehead protector, she was also wearing a small pendant that looks like a snake fang with a a wrist watch. This was none other than Anko Mitarashi.

Right behind her was another female. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing her hair in braided-buns that were Chinese-style with straight bangs covering her forehead. [6]

She is wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector She is also wearing maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with exposed parts covered in bandages and. On her back is a large scroll with a shuriken holster on both legs and a holster around her waist with two small scrolls. This was none other than Tenten.

Following Tenten was another girl. This one had the same eyes as Hinata, but they had a hint of lilac in them. She had black hair that was short, framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin.

She was also wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath. Over it, she was wearing a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands. She was also wearing blue shorts and shinobi sandals with white bands underneath around her ankles.

This was none other than Hinata's younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. Unlike her older sister Hinata, Hanabi took after their father in looks as her older sister took after their mother.

Right behind her was the only male that was currently in the room. He had narrow brown eyes and a typical expressing suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He also had shoulder length black hair tied into a spiky ponytail.

He is wearing a short-sleeve gray jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He was also wearing brown pants, a pair of studs in his ears, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

He was also wearing a Chūnin flak jacket as well. This was none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Decided to return to the classics before Sasuke left Shikamaru?" Asked Anko as he looked at her.

"Its too troublesome to not switch up now and then." He answered in bored tone as Tsunade got every ones attention by clearing her throat.

"Now, the reason why I called you all here." Tsunade stated as they all looked at her.

"I know that you all know about the mission that Naruto went on before the war into the Land of Demons right?" She asked looking at them.

"Is that the one where Naruto turned a mountain into a volcano?" Anko asked with a smirk knowing how the kid always did something grand no matter what mission it was.

"It's the one that tart asked Naruto-kun to father some children." Hinata remarked in a frosty tone with some killing intent.

"Troublesome, I know about it and read the report." Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"That is the one. Well after the way, the priestess did a reform on her temple. She changed their ways into becoming a temple of archives, listing all the known knowledge of the world. She also declared neutrality to all nations." Tsunade stated as she placed her hand on the scroll that was on the desk.

"Priestess Shion, has convince all shinobi nations to give her copies of all their knowledge, in turn the collected and created compendium of Jutsus will be granted all each village that does this." Tsunade stated with a smile on her face.

"All but us and the Leaf has agreed until now. This is C-Rank, but she is paying A-Rank to have the ninja that she called for by name for the task. The mission is this, you are to carry this scroll to her, but with one stop. That stop is in Suna, where you will pick their scroll and Temari." Tsunade stated with a smile on her face.

"Together you will go the Land of Demons and deliver the scrolls to her. You will n the temple as her guest for the three weeks and come straight here escorting her and one other with Temari to the Leaf." Tsunade stated with a smile on her face.

"This sounds Troublesome." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone, but if one was to look there is glint in his eye.

"Anko, as the oldest and highest ranking member, you are team leader. Now you are leave within the next two hours, but before that, I need to say one last thing to Hinata privately." Tsunade stated as everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's get this over with, I say meet at the East Gate in an hour. Pack for a month and just in case camping. Stock up on weapons, even though we are at peace, there are still missing nin out there." Anko stated in a firm tone.

"Hai!" Everyone stated as they all vanished leaving Hinata alone with Tsunade.

"Shion asked me to inform you about something. She stated that she understands your position, but you are to recall Shinobi Law in regarding the last of their clans which is stated by all five villages. Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, and she stated that there will be more in his future, but you are head so once you see him you better act." Tsunade stated with a smile as Hinata looked at her and her eyes opened wide then smirked.

"So, the little tart covered all her bases. Not only that, she confirmed that Naruto is alive and we see him again. I guess I will go with the plan even though I do not like the idea to share.[7]" Tsunade stated with smile on her face as Hinata smile for the first time since yesterday.

"No wonder why you are so calm. Well, I guess I better get things ready." Hinata stated as her smile vanished and her cold demeaner returned.

"If the Elders….." Tsunade was saying until Hinata pulled out a folder and handed it to her.

"The already tried. I beat them into a coma this morning. With that, I am allow to chose my fate, I am allowing Hanabi be clan head while I marry Naruto-kun." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Now, in that folder is my report and long with evidence that Kumo paid for me to them without my father's or grandfather's knowledge. You can say that they betrayed the clan as well the Leaf. They were at fault for the incident all those years ago." Hinata stated Tsunade opened the fold as she vanished into a swirl of leaves. [8]

"ANBU, arrest the four Elders of the Hyuga Clan that are listed in this file. I want them interrogated. Tel Ibuki to treat them as if we are at war and they the enemy captured during a black op." Tsunade stated with a smirk on her face knowing that with this Haishi can make the Cage Bird Seal illegal without their interference.

* * *

As that was going on, there was a meeting going on in front the Phenex estates in the Underworld. It was Riser Phenex, Sirzechs Gremory, and Naruto Uzumaki standing there. Sirzechs had informed Riser about what he wanted to change in the match as Naruto just stood there with his hands behind his back.

"You honestly expect me to allow that trash to take part in the Rating Game? He's a human, and a common fool at that!" Argued Riser as he stood before Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Naruto.

When he was first summoned, he thought there was a chance that this farce of a game that he would be facing Rias was called off. That was good, for he had plans for Rias and the female Peerage members' bodies, such lustful fun he had planned out once they were married.

"True, he is human. However, with this," The redheaded Satan held up a strange chess piece, "will allow Naruto-san to temporarily become a [Pawn] for a devil's Peerage and take part in a Rating Game. Besides," the man smiled at the blonde devil before him, "are you saying that one more person fighting you will be that big of an issue?"

Riser scowled at the jab at his pride. "I'm not saying that at all, Lucifer-sama!"

He then turned to Naruto, who was smirking at him, and glared. "Very well, but I want another stake to be added to this game."

"Go on…" Sirzechs said.

"When I win, this fool will forever serve me without question," The Phenex declared as he pointed at Naruto.

"I'm fine with that," agreed Naruto. "And if you lose?"

"I won't," stated the other blonde firmly.

"Let's just say that you do," continued Naruto. "What happens then?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia watched on silently, though the redhead held back his own smirk at how well his plan was going, he was not expecting this at all. Riser then snapped his fingers and a woman appeared from the Phenex family portal.

She was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents, a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wielded a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"If I lose – which, again, won't happen – I'll offer up my [Queen], Yubelluna," stated Riser, shocking the woman at his statement.

"R-Riser-sama!" she cried out in protest, but she then shrunk back when the Phenex turned to her with a heated look as then bowing her head, she stepped back behind her [King].

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" asked Naruto angrily, making Yubelluna look up from behind the Phenex.

It was only then that she realized that the blonde man from before was challenging her [King]. There was something in his eyes that made her look deep into them.

"How could you just offer up your [Queen] like that?" Naruto stated in a tone that seemed neutral, but at the same time there was a hidden killing intent in it that promised lots of pain, for people like this pissed him off the most.

"She is my Piece to do with as I please. Now, do you accept or not, trash?" Riser replied as Naruto frowned at the other blonde before nodding slowly.

"Okay, but there is another addition I want and I will allow you to wager her, even though I hate seeing something like this take place. I would like Rias to have 31 days to prepare since you have a full Peerage and she does not along with you have experience. After all, I do not see the honor of beating someone that has no experience or a full Peerage with something like add to it." Naruto stated as Riser looked at him with a smirk.[9]

"I see no issue with that, for she will lose regardless." Riser replied with a smug look on his face.

"Since you accept, then I accept. Besides, you just gave me another reason to kick your ass." Naruto stated as he glared at Riser.

"Oh?" Riser replied back.

"Yeah… for insulting my home, for starters, as well as wanting to get Red-chan out of this arranged marriage. I'm also gonna free an innocent [Queen] from the asshole she calls her [King]! You can count on it!" Naruto stated in a firm tone.

Yubelluna looked to the Uzumaki in surprise at his conviction before a small smile crossed her face. Riser scoffed at the declaration before turning to Sirzechs.

"I'll let him fight for Rias and giver her 31 days to prepare, like it would do any good. It'll be a privilege to roast him alive on the battlefield. The agreement of my [Queen] on the line stands well, for I know that I will win." Riser stated as Naruto continued to glare at him.

"Excellent!" replied Sirzechs with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you in 31 days, Riser-san. Come along, Naruto-san. I need to take you back to Rias-tan so that you can train with her Peerage." Sirzechs stated as he hid the smirk that was wanting to form on his face.

"Right," answered the whiskered blonde before he left with Sirzechs and Grayfia, giving Yubelluna one last smile before he disappeared.

Riser scoffed again and headed back inside his family's estate, leaving the [Queen] outside staring at where the strange blonde man once stood. The smile from before reformed on her face as she recalled how he showed no worry or fear against Riser.

'I hope you win, Naruto Uzumaki.' She thought to herself as she started to walk off.

She then headed inside with a small spring in her step. 31 one days would be over in the blink of an eye, and she wanted to be ready for the Rating Game that was coming.

She wanted to show him that she was worthy of his kindness while at the same time hope that her [King] lost so she will be able to claim him as her new master. After all, it was not everyday someone like this Naruto appeared in the world.

Only if she knew how true that statement was. The whole Underworld is about get shaken up with the arrival of one Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Okay, I hoped that you like the OC villain that I created for this story. No she will not fall for Naruto. She has a man and it is not Issei as well. You be surprised when you found out, then again you might not. Please note that the voice that is speaking to her is the villain that ShadowImageComics found out that was in existence from the author that he adopted the story from. I just giving you hints about it.

As you noted, I just revealed that Hinata is the Harem as well Shion. Hinata will be first, with her new personality, lets say Naruto has no choice in the mater. Shion, well that will develop. I might run a pole who will be next to have the hard headed knuckle head to fall for them.

Who is the other one? Do not ask, for it is set in stone, I will keep it a secret until time. I just threw you readers a cookie this time around.

* * *

 **Confirmed Pairs:**

Naruto - Hinata Hyuga, Priestess Shion.

* * *

 **Notes:**

[1] I used the measurements and weight from the character Matsu from Sekirei using the fandom wiki site and name some aspects from the character by the same name from Marvel 616 universe.

[2] Yes, I got the term from the Flash series. Thought it would be a good another word to have in the story.

[3] I wanted to limit the amount that could be created for I do not want to flood the stories with copies of characters.

[4] Before you guys skin me, please note I did for a reason. Ophis will be one of Naruto's girls, but I refuse to make him a lolicon. I created her adult form by using the measurements of Musubi from Sekirei series.

[5] I figured that if Hinata thought that Naruto was dead, then her mind would shatter. I decided that Road to Ninja Hinata was a hidden personality of Hinata that was sealed away before it had a chance to come out due to the way her life was. I decided that after witnessing the betray, the two would merge to create a new Hinata. I figure an OC version will work better for what I wanting to do.

[6] In manga the character had black hair and grey eyes. In the anime she had brown hair and eyes. I decided to keep the hair from manga and eyes from anime.

[7] I figured by now, everyone knows about Naruto's parentage. I also needed a legal reason why the three for Naruto's world is willing to share him.

[8] I thought that I at least make things good for the branch family at this time. I also hate the Elders of the clan.

[9] I want some time for Naruto to train, this was an issue that even ShadowImageComics had and was going to fix. This will actually allow Rias' Peerage to get better and stronger for the game.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

Please note that I am typing my response. Only the name and chapter that the review showed up will be typed here along with my response.

\- chapter 2: Thank you. The Harem will be a mix of High School DXD and Naruto. He will only three girls from his world. Issei will have some girls along with one other character. I might take things from other anime/comics, to create OCs and some events, but no characters. This is strictly a High School DXD and Naruto crossover.

Stratos263 - chapter 2 : This is Naruto we are talking, the person that scratched a lottery ticket after Jiraiya took his money in the anime and won more back.

No Sennin Kami - chapter 2, UnsanMusho - chapter 1, Shu Ouma GC - chapter 1, and Elchabon chapter 2: Thank you and I hope I fulfill your expectations.

xirons - chapter 2: Thanks.

Kartikey - chapter 2: I could but some of the girls are in the air. I have to some thinking about them. Your girl though is in it as you can tell in the chapter. Thank you.

Origin200 – chapter 2: As I stated at the start of this chapter, I am looking for a beta reader. I was half death in school and had to deal with racism, so I was lucky to even pass English.

SPark681 chapter 2 . 11h ago

Nice start though noticed some spelling issues and wording, but other than that not bad anyways keep up the great work!

bladetri: - chapter 2: Glad you do, I hope you like this crossover as well.

ZIANstryKER4 - chapter 2: Thank you for that. Once again I am looking for a beta. As for Naruto's personality, well Sasuke's betrayal was a wakeup call to him. As for the mistakes, I will attempt to find them and fix it, thank you for telling me about it. PS. Is the update fast enough?

fraxures - chapter 2: Thank you

Typhoon0547 - chapter 2: There will be some romance and smut, but only at certain ponts. Action and telling the story is the main focus, and I have a few humorous. Thinking about have Naruto hit Riser with a rubber chicken they first meet on the field. He is going to get hurt, but Pains's little forced bowing will also take place as well. I loved that since I read it before taking up this story.

aleksej36 – chapter 1: You know that you are the 12th review and the first person to notice that? Thank you for telling me for I fixed it right after.

The title should be "My Hero Made Real" instead of "My Hero Made Hero",no?


	4. 003 - A Heroic Soul (Part 1)

" **Buju is speaking thru host, sadistic and angry speak."**

" _ **Buju speaking in the mind."**_

' _ **Buju, sadistic and angry thought.'**_

 _Writing or reading_

"Normal speak that are normal."

" _Mind speak or speaking to one self in their mind."_

'Thoughts or thinking'

[Peerage Positions]

[1] Reference numbers.

(Author comments during storytelling to the reader.)

 **Note:** Give up to Rikudosage who asked to be beta reader. I hope with him checking my spelling and grammar that this story will become better.

By the way, great stats currently. Wow, I was not expecting this story to hit it.

Reviews: 59, Followers: 304, Favorites: 253, Communities:2, and Views: 9,358. Well I hope you all like this next chapter.

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Heroic Soul (Part 1)**

 **T minus 31 Days.**

Sakura was worried. Why? Simple, no one had seen nor heard from either Naruto or Sasuke. The last time she had confirmed sighting from the nurse that was at the desk of the hospital. She was told what was said between the two. With that, she went to the different training fields only to find no sign of either one of them.

That was yesterday. She even checked the ramen stand only to find out that not even Teuchi and Ayame seen Naruto, and that only happen if he was because he was on a mission. As far as she knew, there was no mission. So she was standing at the door that lead into the Hokage's office waiting since this might be her only lead.

She did find one issue though. She saw Hinata yesterday and it was not the same Hinata that fought with them in the war with them or the same on that went to school with them. No, she was different. It reminded her of the Hinata that her and Naruto met in the Genjutsu before the war.

She was not sure why, but she feels that something happened to the man that she loved and the one that she considered to be her brother. That was why she was here, she hoped that Lady Tsunade would know what was going.

"Kakashi will be here in several weeks. His mission was a success." Shizune Katō's voice stated thru the door.

"Good, then we transplant the eye. According to Inoichi when he went thru Sasuke's memories, he was just trying to get rid of Naruto so he has no idea where he sent him. Kakashi is the only that could find Naruto." Tsunade's voice stated thru the door as Sakura's voice hitched.

"Speaking of the traitor, where will you place him?" Shizune asked with anger in her voice.

"Simple. He is already chained up in the old ANBU cells under the Hokage Monument. When he wakes up, I will sentence him to be there alone. Jailed and forgotten so he could starve to death.

"Before you say anything Shizune, you have to understand that Naruto kissed a lot of ass to get that asshole free from the charges and gets stabbed in the back." Tsunade ranted with anger in her voice.

"No Lady Tsunade, I was not going to say anything fore I agree with you." Shizune replied back.

"Currently we are keeping it hushed about he being traitor and Naruto missing." Tsunade stated as Sakura walked away with her head down.

'Sasuke got rid of Naruto?' Sakura asked herself as she walked out of the Tower.

" _ **Knowing the idiot, he might have done something to piss Sasuke-kun off."**_ Inner Sakura stated in her mind.

'That does not give him the right to do what he did. Naruto only stopped him from making a mistake and come to me where he belongs.' Sakura thought back to Inner-Sakura as the sound of a sneer filled her mind.

" _ **Your weak bitch. If I ever find a way to take control, I will destroy you and assist Sasuke in anything, even burning this sorry ass village down to the ground."**_ Inner Sakura stated as Sakura just sighed and walked on with attempts to block out the ranting.

Break Line

Back in the nation of Japan, there is an area just outside of Kuoh City. The area is filled with mountains and a large valley. Currently the air is filled the sounds of wild life as the sun light bounced off a large building that as in the area.

This building is a large house that is two stories tall. Based on the windows, this house had least a hundred bedrooms. The house is designed to look like a Victorian style slave plantation that existed in America and was painted white. Around the house is many trees to give it that country feeling.

Currently, there is nothing in the area but nature. A single leaf danced in the wind as it slowly lands on the ground. Just as it touches the ground, a red light appeared and slowly form a magic circle appeared on the ground. This circle had the Gremory House crest, but with the touch of Sirzechs Lucifer added to it.

In a flash of light, three people appeared in the light. When it faded, it was none other than Naruto, Sirzechs, and Grayfia.

Naruto looks around and took in the sights that were there before him. As he looked around, he noted the large villa and then the mountains peaks that were not that far way. He could tell by the thin air that they were on a certain part of the mountain. He took another look at the house again and then sighed.

"Do right people, even Devils, have to flaunt their wealth like this?" Naruto asked, making Sirzechs sweat dropped and Grayfia raise a brow at his question.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Grayfia asked with interest in her voice.

"Uh, I didn't think the house was all that fancy when it was built." The red-headed Satan tried to reason as Naruto just looked at him and then sighed.

"Maybe it's just me then. I never had much money back home and only wealthy people had houses." Naruto stated in a sad tone then chuckled some.

"Hell, my apartment was in one of the poorer districts where homeless people lived mostly." Naruto added in a sad tone as Grayfia and Sirzechs made note of that in their minds but said nothing in return.

"You told me about your world, but you never explained much about yourself." Sirzechs stated as Naruto looked at him and then sighed.

"I only gave you a run down about the world and the wars. I also only told you about the government systems, but the rest is either personal or considered classified information. You have to understand that I am a ninja first, person second." Naruto stated as Sirzechs nodded his head up and down.

"When we find a way back to your world, I would like you to inform them that we are willing to open trade and communications between our world. People like you can help out a lot." Sirzechs stated in a formal tone as Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Naruto-san, was those books that I gave you any help?" Grayfia asked as Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"It was, I have a few ideals to whip Rias and her Peerage into shape. It would seem that you guys use mana in the same manner that I use Chakra, but different in how it obtained. I will talk to Rias and get some more information, but I believe that I have what I need to work with." Naruto stated with a smile.

"By the way, thanks for the scroll paper and ink." Naruto stated back to her as Grayfia nodded her head.

"Scroll paper and ink?" Sirzechs asked as Naruto smirked.

"Yea, I cannot explain it to you for its one of those things that are considered classified, I can tell you that is similar to the talismans that Priest and Priestess in some shrines use, but different at the same time." Naruto stated as Sirzechs nodded his head up and down.

"I see." Sirzechs replied as Naruto looked around.

"So, you said Red-chan and her Peerage were planning on training here to face Mr. Personality, right?" Naruto asked as he turned back to his temporary host.

"Precisely. Knowing my sister, she'll focus on her newest Pieces since they would need the most help. They all should be here in a moment or two." Sirzechs stated as Naruto began to think.

'I got the basics of the pieces and how the game is played. I still need to know each member as well their weakness and strengths if I am to help. Not only that, I need to see what they can do and if they can work as a team. For an army of ants can take down an elephant.' Naruto thought as they waited for them to arrive. [1]

It was at this moment that the wind started to kick up. Naruto's ears picked up the sound of electricity and a hum in the air. It was then when a couple of right lights appeared forming a magic circle with the Gremory House crest appeared. Then in a flash of light, Rias and her Peerage appeared in the light as it began to fade. As soon as they saw the trio, the younger Gremory stepped forward with a questioning look on her face.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias asked as she overlooked Naruto wondering what is going on.

"Oh, Rias-tan! I've missed you so much! Why don't you visit your nii-sama?" Sirzechs asked while smiling and channeling his inner sis-con while hugging his sibling tight, making her turn red as their hair in embarrassment.

"Dies this happens a lot?" Naruto asked as he turned to Grayfia as a sweat drop formed behind both of them.

"Unfortunately." Grayfia replied as she sighed before stepping forward.

Once she was there, she grabbed her husband by his cheek stretching it painfully. However, she did manage to get him off his sister even though he was struggling to get loose.

"Sirzechs-sama, this is neither the time nor place for such foolish antics. Your sister is waiting for you to explain why we're here." Grayfia stated in a firm tone as she then let go of his check, and the Satan rubbed the mark that had begun to form there.

"Spoilsport." He mumbled before a sharp look from his wife/[Queen] cowed him which caused him to clear his throat and turned to his sister.

"To answer your question, I'm here to drop off Naruto-san so that he may train with you and your Peerage for the Rating Game." He stated as Rias looked at Naruto then back to her brother with a questioning look on her face.

"But, why would he train with us for the Rating Game? He's not a Devil, and nor part of my Peerage." Rias replied back in a questioning tone in her voice.

' _Unfortunately.'_ She added in thought in her mind.

"Ah, but he _will_ be for the Rating Game." Sirzechs answered as a questioning look appeared on hers and the rest of her Peerage's faces.

"You see, Ajuka did not like the fact that some Peerages were at a disadvantage against others all because some people took more than two pieces to revive or turn. He wanted to level out the playing field some. " Sirzechs stated in a firm tone as everyone followed.

"So, Ajuka Beelzebub created experimental pieces that would allow non-devils to temporarily join a Peerage for events such as Rating Games. Now, they wouldn't become full devils, and they'd only be classified as [Pawns], but it could help Peerages that have fewer members to fill in their ranks for a single event." Sirzechs stated with a smile on his face.

"For setting up a test, he gave me a set of [Pawns], which I used on Naruto here. So in this case, Naruto-san will temporarily become _your_ [Pawn] for the Rating Game." Sirzechs added as the younger Devils stood there surprised by the ingenuity of the Temporary Piece while Rias' mind began to think of the advantage that she now have with Naruto on her side.

"Lucifer-sama, what happens to Uzumaki-kun when the Game ends?" Akeno asked as she stepped forward with a hint of hidden lust in her tone.

"That is a decent question. You see, once the game is over it disappears and nothing else happens. He doesn't become a devil and stays human. It only allows the system to remove him from play if he is defeated or tracks him like it does with the normal Evil Pieces. Also, please note that the same rules of turning or reviving are the same, just for a time period of 60 days or end of Ratting Game, whichever comes first." Sirzechs replied back as the information soaked into their minds.

"That is interesting, but why wasn't something like this mentioned before, Lucifer-sama?" Kiba asked since something like this would have been big and useful for his [King] earlier.

"I just got them yesterday. You see, it has only recently been perfected for use but never used before. This Rating Game is a test as well being used to help promote them so that other devils can utilize them; though Ajuka Beelzebub expects compensation for each one that he makes. This time was free since it is an experiment as well promotional." Sirzechs replied back as all this registered into Rias' mind.

"How many [Pawns] did it take to temporarily turn Naruto-san?" Issei asked in interest.

"That is classified, but let's say that it took more than one." Naruto stated with a smile.

'He does not want them to know that it took 16 [Pawns]. I am glad that Ajuka was able to do it for free after Naruto agreed to let him do a energy scan of his body.' Sirzechs stated in his mind.

Rias was ecstatic! She now had another person to help her against Riser, and if he really was like Menma from the _Hurricane Chronicles_ , then he will also mop the floor with the pompous prick! Devil or not, the people of his world could fight toe to toe with her race and have a chance to win. It is a good thing that humans of this world is not those of his, for they would have been in trouble or wiped out during the days of the crusades. She then turned to Naruto and smiled brightly and bowed to him.

"I thank you so much for doing this." Rias stated as Naruto scratched the back of his head as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't thank me, It was your brother's idea after all." Naruto replied decided to give the credit to him, after all he was her big brother as he noted that her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to Sirzechs who smiled at her.

"Rias, I may not have been able to act publicly, but that doesn't mean I won't help my sister in secret if I can. All I did was play on Riser-san's pride." Sirzechs replied back with a smile on his face.

Rias moved faster than everyone seen her move in the past. He blinked when he felt his sister hug him, without himself initiating it. Looking down, he saw her smiling warmly.

"Thank you, onii-chan." He heard her warmly say.

"No problem, imoto." He replied as he smiled and rubbed her head affectionately.

Naruto, Rias's Peerage, and even Grayfia smiled at the scene that was before them. It was rare due to the way Sirzechs acted, but when it did happen it was nice. After all, the Gremory family loved each other as well their Peerage since they see them as part of the family as well.

"So, Naruto-san will be training with us and take part in the game. So we have…." Rias stated in a firm commanding tone, but with a hint of happiness to it.

"O about that, Naruto managed to play on his time and managed to convince Riser to give you an extension. So instead of a week you have 31 days counting today." Sirzechs stated as Rias smiled at that.

"31 days… I can work with that." She replied as she then turned towards her Peerage and smiled.

"Okay, you all can go unpack inside. Today we will recover from our walk. Tomorrow, we'll start training in the morning. I want you all dressed in the gray sweats with blue accents that you all got." She ordered her Peerage as they all nodded and headed inside.

Naruto watched them all move towards the house and then noticed Akeno. Akeno, who noticed this and made sure to give him a flirty wink that he didn't react to. He did, however noticed the seductive swing in her hips as she walked seductively behind everyone.

' _ **He's still as dense as Isobu's shell.'**_ Kurama in the seal mumbled as he shook his head and palmed his muzzle with groaning.

"Naruto-san." The Gremory heiress began, "I want to talk to you for a moment before we start training with the others."

"Sure thing." Naruto replied as then turned to Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Thanks for the lift and for explaining things to me. I hope you guys can figure a way for me to get back home." Naruto stated as Rias felt her heart to become heavy, for she did not know why.

"We'll do what we can, but this kind of research won't be easy. You'll need to be patient with us, Naruto-san. It might take a day, weeks, months, or years to do." Explained Sirzechs as Naruto nodded in understanding as Sirzechs turned towards his little sister.

"At least part of the deal is that you set me up with a life until then, so I will be patient." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Best of luck, Rias-tan. I really hope you win." Sirzechs stated to his little sister as Rias smirked.

"There is no hope, with Naruto I know I will." Rias replied confidently, giving a sideways glance at Naruto.

'I see what Grayfia is talking about when she stated that Rias knows something.' He thought as he chuckled at his sister before he left with his [Queen] back to the underworld.

Once they left, Naruto turned to his new host. He took in her hair and recall the color of his mother's hair. It was not as red as his mother's but it was close enough. Naruto was not sure, but for some odd reason he hoped that they do not find a way for him to return home anytime soon.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he noticed Rias had a worrying look on her face for some odd reason.

The young woman took a deep breath and looked the blonde in the eyes, making him frown in concern. It took her a few seconds to find the way to word it, after all this was not something that she could easy say or speak about.

"I want to show you something that might shock you, but I need to know if the theory I have about you is true…Menma-san." She stated in a firm tone.

His eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again sharply. Giving a slow nod, he followed her inside the manor.

Line break

Selene watched as Sakura punched training post and trees. She could tell that the young woman had a lot on her mind. Selene had noticed the darkness that resided in her.

After the young woman tired herself out, Selene casted a sleep spell that put her asleep. She smiled as looked at the woman, she may not seem much, but she had a lot of power and strength. This would do well. She scanned her mind and smirked.

'Interesting, she is not dark but the inner persona that exist in her mind is. However, she might be useful so she will be the first.' Selene stated as snapped her finger and both vanished in a flash of light.

While that was going on. Someone else was waking up. The air was filled with sound of a male groaning.

In the matter of seconds, Sasuke opened his eyes blearily and noticed that he was in a strange room. There was nothing there, not even a window to look out of her. He could fill the cold metal floor that he was laying on. There was a problem which he noticed as a frown crossed his face as his vision felt off before his brows rose in shock and his left hand shot to his left eye.

Except, the eye wasn't there and an empty socket was all he felt. In his shock, he also missed the _visitor_ that he had outside of his cell before a woman was heard clearing her throat. He turned to the source and his remaining eye met the furious honey colored eyes of Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage of the village.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you are beyond lucky to be alive right now." She growled out as her fingers pressed hard into her crossed arms, showing her barely restrained rage.

"As you have no doubt noticed, your left eye has been removed from you. What you don't know is that we took your right eye as well and replaced it with one from someone recently passed." She stated as she looked at him.

She held up a handheld mirror, letting the Uchiha see that his once onyx eye was now a dull brown color. He looked at his own reflection in shock as the Senju tossed the mirror at his feet.

"You really are an idiot. You had just been dismissed of every charge that was filed against you because of Naruto, and what did you do?" She asked as he remained silent, which made her clench her hands hard enough to crack the knuckles.

"ANSWER ME YOU KAMI PISS OF SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled as her voice echoed off the walls.

He flinched at her roar and looked up at her face, seeing pure and unfiltered anger in her eyes. He gulped as he attempted to get up, but noticed that he was chained down to the floor. He also noticed that he could not summon his chakra at all. So he did the only thing left to do, he answered.

"…I got rid of him." Sasuke answered.

"That's what I did." He stated as his voice became more stern and forceful, "I took care of the one person who always stood in my way and tried to butt into things that didn't concern him."

Her eyes narrowed at him. She like many others knew that Sasuke was too much into the darkness, but Naruto had convinced them that there is a chance that he could be saved. For a moment there, it would seem that Naruto was right, but then idiot had to do this.

"Does the friendship that you once had with Naruto and Sakura mean so little to you?" She asked calmly

"I severed those bonds long ago. I don't need them and I never did." Sasuke stated in a firm stubbornly tone.

"Again, you're an idiot. You're saying you didn't need them at all against Obito? How about against Madara? Kaguya and that Black Zetsu?" She asked as he looked down at the ground.

Each question made Sasuke clench his fists tighter and tighter. He knew what she was pointing out, but his pride wouldn't let him give her the satisfaction of admission. Shaking her head, Tsunade turned around and made her way out of the visiting area outside of his cell and then stopped.

"Did you know after you kidnapped Killer B, the Raikage sent a team to gather information about you. Did you know that Naruto took a beating for your sorry ass because he refused to tell them what they wanted to know? Before you answer, know that they had the blessing of Danzo since I was in a coma and he was made temporary kage at the time." She asked as Sasuke looked at her funny.

"Did you know that before your attack at the Kage Summit meeting that he got on his knees and asked the fourth Raikage to not hunt you down?" Tsunade stated in a firm voice as she clenched her fist knowing that Naruto did something that he would never do just for this traitor.

"I did not know nor do I care." Sasuke stated as once again his pride took hold.

"I see, after all this time you are truly lost." She stated as she turned around and slowly took another step towards the door that lead out.

"I am not lost, for I am where I need to be. I will complete my goals, you will see for I am destined to make the Uchiha great again." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice but will a resolve of pure steel in his voice.

"I see, but wonder how that is going to happen. You see, this cell is under the Hokage Mountain. It was used during my grandfather's reign. During that time, it was part of the ANBU holding cells to hold prisoners that were meant to kept out of sight out of mind. All those that knows of it are dead, except for me and the ANBU that escort your sorry ass here and Shizune. No blueprints, notes, or information exist about this place, nor does anyone else know that I brought you here. You are labeled missing." She stated in a firm voice.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied back.

"Your chakra has been completely sealed off by the best sealers in all five of the Hidden Villages. You sent away a hero and a friend of all nations, Uchiha…and now you're going to rot in here for it." Turning back, she gave him a harsh look.

"hmp." Sasuke replied back.

"Once I walk out, this is the last time you see anyone. No one will come to feed you nor to check on you. The wall that I opened to bring you in here will be closed, sealed and forgotten. I am not even going to make mention in the records about this." She stated as she glared at him one more time.

"You see, you will be marked as a traitor that fled the village." She stated with venom in her voice, after all Naruto was like a grandson to her and was family due to the Uzumaki blood that existed in both of their veins.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied back.

"I wonder how long you'll last as you slowly starve to death. The _great_ Uchiha Clan… What a waste, and how shamed your ancestors must be for spitting on any chance for redemption. Think as you suffer and starve to death unless you manage to find the strength to end your life." She added as she walked out of the door.

The door closed harshly, and the cell was left shrouded in shadows as Sasuke sat in solitude. No food, water, or bed were supplied to him. Sitting against one of the walls, he reached a hand up and traced the socket of his empty left eye. He did nothing else as he finally got what he had sought after; the darkness…the cruel, lonely darkness.

Line Break

Naruto looked down at the table before him in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. Before him rested a book; a book that had his picture on it along with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kaguya. He was looking through it. He noted the detailed images of the battle that he recalled as he slowly turned the page and started at the next one.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered out as he turned the pages, seeing illustrations of the final fights of the Fourth Great Ninja War in the same detail as he recalled them.

"…It's your story," answered Rias softly as she sat across from where he stood. "In that, you're known as Menma Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and-"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto finished as he set the book down.

"Yea, I know. I met my other self once before in an alternate reality from my own. The only difference is that _everyone_ from his version of my life was different in some manner or way. What does that have to do with this?" He shook the manga book for emphasis.

"Well, if he's you then that book is the last one of his story." She stated as he looked at her.

"But everyone else in the book is exactly how they are in _my_ world!" Naruto argued.

"Only my character has changes to them and he acted out his life just as I did." He added as he slammed the book down on a page where it showed Menma and his new wife, Hinata, posing for a photo with two children.

Rias looked at the page in sad realization, knowing that this had to be nothing short of frustrating to the blonde before her. She was not sure how to handle this at all, but figured that it was too late now.

"Me and Hinata never had a relationship and never will since I never got the chance to speak to her about that confession. I am here and not in that world." Naruto stated with aggravation as she lowered her head.

"I… I thought that-" She was murmuring when he interrupted her.

"That what?" Naruto interrupted angrily as he glared at her.

"That I was some kind of storybook character that you knew everything about? Well, sorry to say that I'm _not_ Menma. I am _Naruto_ ; nobody else!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not saying that you are!" Rias tried to reason and then added "I just wanted you to know why I know about you and your life!"

"But you _don't_ know." Naruto firmly stated as he stood over her, making her nervous.

"You only know a character from some story… You don't know me." He stated as he glared at her.

'You might know a majority of the events, but you do not know all the pain and suffering that I went thru.' He thought as he got up and walked towards the door.

With that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him as Rias looked at the book on the table sadly. Slowly, she grabbed it and looked at the cover for a few moments.

' _He's right,'_ she thought to herself, feeling ashamed.

 _'How could I be so stupid as to think that he was the same as Menma?'_ She scowled at the book, her hand trembling in her growing anger, and threw it across the room with an enraged shout before she buried her face in her hands.

 _'The one person who could help me…and I might have made him decide against it in the span of one hour. Smooth move, Rias… You're such an idiot…'_ Removing her hands, she took a deep breath before she stood up and left the room.

Walking down the halls, she saw that the man she had just angered was sitting on the grass outside the window. She stood there and thought for a few seconds. She was not sure what to do, but she did not want to leave things as they were. With a little bit of bravery, she made her way out of the house and towards him. Once she made it to where he was, she made sure to stand a few feet behind him.

"Naruto-san, I never meant-" She was saying when he interrupted her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He asked as he patted the ground next to him.

She blinked in slight surprise at the request. But, she didn't want to waste the chance to patch things up between them, so she took his offer and sat down next to him. Silently, the two sat with Naruto's soft breathing and some birds being the only noise. It was she who caved first.

"I never meant to upset you when I showed you that book. I only wanted to see, if you were Menma for you looked just like him, and even has the same dream as him." She turned to him and saw that his eyes were still closed while hers held shame.

"It was wrong of me to just assume that you were someone else when you are your own person. I'm sorry, Naruto." She stated with sadness in her voice.

He was silent for a few more moments. After a few moments he broke the calm silence that existed between them.

"You know something?" He asked as she saw him open his eyes and, to her surprise, give a small smile.

"You don't know about me personally, but you might know enough about me for this to work." He added as she had a questioning look on her face.

"For what to work?" she asked.

"A friendship." He answered simply making her look to him in shock.

"Sure, I had friends back in my world, but they didn't really know me other than what they saw on the outside. Hinata, if she was like the one in that book might since she stalked me. Still, they didn't know what I feared, what I loved, and what I had really experienced. And now, I meet a devil who read a story that was so much like my life that it could almost count as being with me throughout it all." He stated as she looked at him strangely.

"But it isn't your life, you said that yourself." Rias replied as he smirked at her.

"I just got the arm and Sasuke stayed behind and got his arm which did not happen in that story. The war just ended so I had not been given a chance to become Hokage." Naruto stated as he continued to look at the sky.

"Baa-chan was still Hokage. However, from what I've seem, I bet it had all my struggles, I bet you saw what hell I went through that made me who I am. I bet there are things in that story that you know, that no one, but me knows about myself, since it is that close though." He relented before he rubbed his head.

"I may have overreacted back there since I thought you only saw me as some character and not myself." He stated as he turned to her.

"I can see in your eyes that you hate that too; not having an identity other than what you were born with. I'm guessing you were only known as the heiress, right?" Naruto asked as she nodded her head.

"It was frustrating, wasn't it?" He then stated as she slowly nodded.

She was now looking down as she recalled her past. She recalled all the times that she was not seen as herself. As a matter of fact, this whole marriage thing is caused by that which pissed her off more.

"Yes. I hated it, and I left home for it. Here, I'm just known as Rias and it makes me happy." She then looked back at him, and he saw the epiphany in her eyes.

"I realize now I was doing the same thing that I hated to you." She stated in a sad voice.

"And I forgive you for that." He stated with a warm smile.

"Just don't assume anything about me anymore, okay? Remember that me and that character Menma are two different people even though there is some…well much likeness. If you want to ask about something that happened to him to see if it happened to me, then ask, but until I confirm which, I will not lie to you, do not assume that it happened to me as well." Naruto replied as she looked at him.

"Also, keep it a secret if I confirm it between us and your Peerage and make sure that they know that me and Menma are different people as well." He stated as Rias nodded her head up and down then smirked.

"I may keep them in the dark, for they only know that you were the strongest of your world and hero of the war and that is all. They had not read the series, but when they do then I will inform the ones that does, but I suspect that Akeno might have read it since she has a key to my collection." She stated as Naruto looked at her and then smirked.

"I can work with that." Naruto replied as he got up and stretched.

"Alright." She replied with a smile in return before she stuck out her hand and then stated, "How about we start over? I'm Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you."

"Naruto Uzumaki. So, why don't we talk about Mr. Personality and how hard I am going to kick his ass?" His smile grew into a grin and he shook her hand.

Line Break

A black cat walked through the sidewalks and alleyways of the city of Kuoh. It sniffed around and avoided the many humans that walked the busy streets when in reality it was using a different method of searching. One of its ears twitched as well as its tail before the cat smiled in a way that was too humanlike.

 _'Found you,'_ Kuroka thought as she leapt up to a building rooftop and gazed towards the mountains with her gleaming amber orbs. _'Wow! Their chakra levels are much stronger than I thought! And…is that senjutsu?!'_

The Nekomata kept her smile at that. For too long she had believed herself unable to find anyone else who would be able to use the infamous natural energy known as senjutsu. So, sensing another that could was beyond exciting to her. She knew that he was male, which meant she may have found what she was looking for.

Focusing her demonic energy into her cat limbs, she disappeared in a blur in search of the source. _'I can't wait to see who you are. I hope you're a cute one, nya!"_

Line Break

"So, he's from a family that has fire based powers and can recover from intensive attacks easily. Kind of arrogant to be named after the bird of legend, don't ya think?" Naruto asked to make sure that he understood and commented on what he was told.;

"Not the point." Rias deadpanned, though she couldn't help the smirk at his comment.

"Do you think you can take him? As much as I hate to admit it, I won't be able to by myself." She stated as Naruto smirked.

"You think I'd back down from this? C'mon, I took on people who were practically demigods! This guy will be easy! Besides, the events of the war in that book was just like it happened to me, so you know that I can." Naruto replied as she smirked knowingly, that if that is true then, yes Riser will get his ass kicked.

"I'm glad you're so confident, but what about the rest of us? I was hoping you could help us out." Rias commented admitting that she was at a lost on how to train her Peerage as Naruto cupped his chin in thought at the request.

"Well, I think I could help. But I'm not much of a teacher to be honest. At most, I could point out some things that they could use to help." Naruto replied as she looked at him and then smirked.

"If it is true that you trained Konohamaru Sarutobi in the Sexy Technique and the Rasengan like Menma did, then you are a better teacher then you think." She stated as Naruto was flabbergasted for a few seconds and then regained his composer.

"He did that as well huh." Naruto replied in a worried tone as he scratched the back of his head as Rias leaned to his ear.

"I do not hate you for the Sexy Technique, after all it shows you know what beauty is." Rias whispered in a seductive manner as Naruto was gapping and blushing.

' _ **Dam, the red head wants him as well' "Naruto fuck going home and stay here for I am seeing things that shows that you will have a better life here than there."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto did not hear him since his brain was rebooting.

"That's good enough." Rias assured with a smile when she noticed that he had returned back to normal and then added, "Just having you here helps more than you think."

"You're assuming again." Naruto chided playfully, making her smack his arm lightly.

"You know what I mean, for you are a trained warrior, while we are not!" She responded back.

"Well this is not going to be easy, since you guys cannot use chakra. But use a different kind of energy. Grayfia did give me some books so I understand magic. At the moment, I am sure that I can teach you guys how to act on the battle field and fight using what you know." Naruto stated as he rubbed his chin in though, as he waved off her pout that was on her face.

"That is all I ask for, Riser has experience in both combat and the Ratting games while I have slight experience in combat but none in Ratting Games. You being a ninja and a veteran of a war and many battles can impart some combat tricks to us, which we lack, including me." Rias stated as Naruto nodded his head as he smiled. 

"Yea, I know. Don't worry though for we'll take down that bastard and end that marriage contract Red-chan. You can count on it!" Naruto stated as she looked at him and then smiled.

"Did Menma keep his promises and swore to keep them as well?" Naruto asked wondering how much alike him and that character was which was freaking in its own way.

"Yea, but one I am not sure though since it was made into a movie and some never count it as part of canon." Rias replied back as Naruto looked at her funny.

"Really, what was it?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Did you go on a mission to assist a priestess that can see someone's death in the future to reseal a demon after she stated that you were going to die but you proved her wrong?" Rias asked as another thought appeared in her mind.

'I recall a legend and a prophecy that is closely like that story as well, I have to ask Akeno about it sometime.' Rias thought as Naruto looked at her funny.

"Yea, she asked me to promise her to assist in helping in making future priestess so she can pass on her power as her order states, why?" Naruto replied and asked as Rias smirked.

"It never showed if Memna returned to father her children, as she asked. Since that was the promise, did you do that? you do it?" Rias asked as Naruto sputtered and blushed as she reframed from laughing.

"Nope, for after all that it came to training, Pain's attack, Marriage battle, and the war. Then I appeared here." Naruto replied as he regained his composure and then sat down.

"Man, I never knew anyone saw me like that, no one except Hinata and that was after her confession during the battle against Pain." Naruto stated in awe and then looked down at the ground.

"I know, and if you and Menma from that series are alike, then you must be lacking in knowledge of love and relationships as well behind everyone else since no one actually took the time to be with you except for the third and after you became a Genin." Rias stated in sadness as Naruto looked at the ground and then sighed.

"You know, it is freaky how you know some much about me and I've only known you for two days." Naruto commented as Rias looked at him funny.

"If you want to know about me, just ask for I like to think we are friends if not more in the future." Rias commented shyly as Naruto looked at her then smiled.

"Sure, but over two volumes of Hurricane Chronicles and four episodes of the anime, for I want to know how much me and that character are alike." Naruto stated as Rias looked at him and then smiled at his words.

"Sure, good think about magic is that thanks to two special keys, any door in any building leads to the room that has my collection." Rias stated with a smile as Naruto nodded his head.

"Now, I promise that we will free you from this contract and knock that bastard down a few pegs while we are at it and it will be a team effort victory, that is a promise of a life time for I am Naruto Uzumaki and I never go back on my word." Naruto stated in a firm voice as his words she began feeling her own confidence raising from them.

'That is the reason why he became the Hero of Wave and was meant to be the Seventh Hokage. Sorry Konohagakure but I think I am going to find a way to steal him from you for he is needed more here.' Rias thought as she got up and turned around.

"Rias, get the others and tell them that we are not training, but I want to know about their capabilities. Then tomorrow we will start with training." Naruto stated as Rias looked at him and then nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll go get the others and bring them out here. We'll go over training when they all here." Rias stated as Naruto nodded his head as he looked into the trees from the corner of his eye.

Once she was inside and out of earshot, Naruto slowly walked over to a tree. He looked around and then looked up. It was at this time that he spotted a black cat that was on one of its branches. He smiled at it as the cat looked at him as if it was surprise that he noticed it.

"You know, you're pretty lucky that Red-chan cannot really sense chakra like I can." Naruto stated as the cat looked at him.

"I _am_ lucky, nya!" A female voice came from the cat as Naruto noticed the grin that was there, "That means that I get you all to myself for a moment!"

"Okay, what exactly did you want with me…?" Naruto asked as the cat looked at him and then smiled.

"Ah, of course! I am Kuroka, nya! Nice to meet you!" The cat that is now identified as Kuroka replied as Naruto looked at her and nodded his head.

"Likewise, and I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied with a smile then continued, "So, I thought that Chakra was rare energy in this world."

"Oh, it is. But you see we Nekomata or Nekoshou which are a rarer form of Nekomata can use it along with a few other neat things. Aren't we great?" Kuroka stated in proud tone, though Naruto note that it wasn't in a arrogant way.

"That is pretty cool, but you never really answered what you wanted with me, Kuroka." Naruto replied as he looked right into the cat's eyes.

"True, but I'll wait on that since you're pretty busy at the moment, nya." She stated as she stood up on her paws and jumped down from the tree, landing right next to him and the look at him.

"Do me a favor though, don't tell anyone that I was here." She stated in a tone that Naruto noticed that there was a hint of sadness to it.

"Why? Are you some kind of criminal?" Naruto asked with wonder in his voice as she looked down to the ground.

"Well, I am in the eyes of many devils. But I only did what was needed to be done for my sister." She looked up at him with pleading in her feline eyes and then added, "Please, just keep this quiet; especially from her."

" _ **She feels very much like that little white haired girl that's with Rias."**_ Kurama commented then added, _ **"I have no doubt that she's this Kuroka's sister since their chakra seems too closely alike."**_

" _I see, I thought I felt something familiar from her."_ Naruto nodded to the black cat with a small smile, "I won't say anything I promise, also I'll keep an eye on your sister if you want."

"Please." Kuroka urged making him nod again.

"Thank you. Now, I'll come find you sometime tonight and talk to you. I'm not your enemy Uzumaki-kun, trust me, nya." She replied back as she leapt off into the foliage of the surrounding woodlands.

Naruto sat down on the ground and then sighed. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs and started to meditate. After thirty minutes, he opened his eyes just in time for Rias to return with her Peerage.

"Glad you all showed up, now line up right besides each other if you please." Naruto stated as he held his hands behand his back while thinking of the best way to deal with them.

He then smirked as an ideal formed in his mind. He noticed that they did what he was told and noted that each one was wearing gray sweat suits with blue accents. He noticed that they hugged the forms of the girls very much.

"Now, from this time forward during training, I am not your friend nor am I your enemy. I am your sensei and you will treat me as such." Naruto stated as he looked at them all with hard eyes that caused them all to flinch under his gaze.

"I know each of you have abilities and might have some combat experience, but no Ratting Game nor war experience." Naruto stated as he walked back and forth in front of them.

" _ **You know you are pouring it a little thick there."**_ Kurama stated as he recalled that Naruto was acting like Jiraiya did when they started the three-year training trip.

' _I know, but I only have 30 days to get them in shape or Red-chan will have to marry that jerk. I can win the game maybe, but it would be better if they assist since after all they are her Peerage.'_ Naruto thought as he stopped walking and then smirked.

"I know you all expect me to be like that, but if there is something that you want to talk to me about your abilities and not let the others know about it, I will listen." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face as he relaxed.

"However, I must warn you. I train hard. I never actually trained anyone before, but I have experience that you do not have. I ask you to listen to me, in return I will listen to you. Deal." Naruto stated as they all nodded their heads as he crossed his fingers.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto exclaimed as the area was filled with smoke.

As the smoke cleared, they all were at awe for standing before them was 28 Narutos. Akeno blushed at thoughts that invaded her mind as she noticed that each one of the had shadows, which meant each one of them were real in some shape or form.

"Now, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu allowed me to create 27 more of me, just don't hit them for they would vanish. When they pop, I gain their memories. I will send four with each of you to show me your abilities so I know where you at and what to teach each of you when they dispel." Naruto stated as they all nodded and each took four of them with them

 _ **With Rias**_

Four of Naruto's clones were walking with Rias to be sure that they were away from everyone else. Before they start, he wanted to ask her a question since she was the true devil of the group and would know the answer.

"Rias, explain to me the energies that you all use, since I do not understand it since where I come from its all chakra." Naruto stated as Rias looked at him and tilted her head cutely while placing a finger on her jaw.

"Well, first let check with something that was in the manga if you do not mind." She stated as he nodded to have her go ahead.

"Okay, in the manga chakra is explained as a mixture of two types of energies. From what I recall, stamina or physical energy which is also known as shintai enerugi which is collected from each and every ones of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. The other is spiritual energy or seishin enerugi or mental energy which can be increased thru studying, mediation as well experience along with age if they kept their body. Is that correct?" Rias asked as Naruto looked at her and began to wonder, for he does not recall at all.

" _ **Kit, I know that you do not recall, but I can since I learned what you learned and remember what you do not. She is right, it is dam scary how she knows so much due to that manga."**_ Kurama state as Naruto mentally nodded his head.

' _Tell me about it, but at the same time I know we have a true friendship which is rare because of it._ ' Naruto stated back in his mind as he looked at her.

"Did Kurama confirm it since I know you did not pay attention to Sakura's lecture or class in your world?" She asked cutely as Naruto sputtered and looked at her.

"Dam it, yes he confirmed it and you're right. Now stop assuming!" Naruto pouted as she smirked and looked at him.

"I know that I take the chance to make an _ass_ out _u_ and _me_ , but how can I not since I know that I have a cute ass and you do too." Rias replied back as Naruto just stared at her with a shocked look.

' _ **Kit, I think you just found your soul mate and that Akeno girl is not bad either. I hope they never find a way home, for this place is just reeking rewards for you.'**_ Kurama thought as Naruto just regained his composer.

"Now, from what I know about chakra, I can say this. Chakra exist in this world, but it is rare and only the Nekomata and Monkey Youkai seems to knows how to use it, at least from what we can confirmed. They do not share their knowledge on the subject at all. They are very secretive about it. I will not share it since I promised you that I will not tell anyone what I know about you." Rias stated as he looked at her than smiled.

"Now, humans that are magicians use mana, but there are some magicians, that are also fighters that use Ki." Rias stated as she looked at him.

"Ki or chi which it is called due to the fact that KI also stand for killer intent or killing intent is the energy that is produced between the soul their body. This could be increased with training both the body and soul in the same why you do Chakra." Rias stated in her lecture mode as Naruto nodded while the other three just zoned out.

"Mana, where there three aspects of it. There is dark mana, light mana, and gray mana. Devils use dark mana, humans that are not turned use gray mana and Angel and Fallen Angels use light mana. That is the soul entirely, but one must work on their mental compactly to be use it greatly and have a circuit in their body to be able to use it like someone has to have a chakra network to use chakra." Rias stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"I see. I was just wondering so I can create a plan to increase control for those that need it as well to use it." Naruto stated as Rias looked at him and then smirked.

"I know that I am assuming again, but you might be able to teach the others the exercises that you learned to increase and use your spiritual energy or seishin enerugi or mental energy since it is the same thing and it is known as mana. But also note that emotions, strong emotions can increase or affect control as well." Rias stated as Naruto created a clone and then popped it which got the other clones attention.

"Now Rias, tell me about your peerage while showing me what you know. Start with Akeno and do not ask why." Naruto stated as she nodded her head up and down.

Line Break

 **Author's note:**

Okay, so Naruto is now working with Rias and her Peerage. Selene has found Sakura and adducted, wondering what he fate is going to be. Rias and Akeno seems to take personal interest into Naruto and Kurama is wanting Naruto to stay in this new world. Can you blame him?

line Break

 **Notes:**

[1] I know, but I figured that after fighting a war and lots of training that Naruto would think some before fighting, but he still will act with his emotions and feelings like always. Also, Naruto will read when he needs information.

 **Confirmed pairings**

Placed to show you who is going to end up with who. If there is a ?, then that means that I am holding it as a surprise. Some were placed due pms while others were due to requirements for adoption that ShadowImageComics had to keep, which I inherited. Only Hinata is my choice. After all, Naruto needs someone that knows Shinobi clan law and she was taught from birth.

Confirmed Harem/Pairings:

Placed to show you who is going to end up with who. If there is a ?, then that means that I am holding it as a surprise. Some were placed due pms while others were due to requirements for adoption that ShadowImageComics had to keep, which I inherited. Only Hinata is my choice. After all, Naruto needs someone that knows Shinobi clan law and she was taught from birth.

 **Harem/Pairing plans:**

Azazel X Anko (Some one needs to keep him in check as well get him off his ass due to the amount of traitors that he had from his faction alone.)

Naruto Uzumaki (No more)

?

Gremory, Rias

Himejima, Akeno

Hinata Hyuga

?

?

?

? ?

?, ?

?

? ? ? ?

?

Yubelluna

Issei:

Asia Argento (Hero Worship)

Irina Shidou (Child hood friend)

Lilith (In far future)

? ?

? ? ?

?, ?

Kiba Yuuto:

?

? ?

Millicas Gremory X Hanabi Hyuga

Sasuke:

? ?

? ?

? ?

 **Review Responses:**

Please note that I am typing my response. Only the name and chapter that the review showed up will be typed here along with my response.

Paradoxity - chapter 3 – Jun 26, 2017: Sorry that you feel that way, but I need a character that know how Shinobi Harems worked. I believe that shinobi harems work different from other types. Naruto needs someone that know Shinobi clan laws, and Hinata was raised to follow them.

Ruto Tsugoi - chapter 3 – Jun 16, 2017: Thank you, now for the points that you made.

First, Sasuke was not fully recovered from the fight at VoTE. Your right though, I should have made him doped up and stated it. But then again, he allowed his ego get the best of him.

Second Naruto had not gotten his promotion yet. As a matter of fact, the only promotion the series states is when he became Hokage, never when he got Chunin or Jounin.

Thirdly, have no plans to do so. Thanks for you input though.

fanficreader71 - chapter 3 – Jun 26, 2017: I hope you liked this chapter.

Jlink - chapter 3 – Jun 26, 2017: Not all Naruto girls will be with Naruto, I have some reasons for what I did. Like having Anko adopting Akeno as a little sister? Sorry to kill your interest, but Hinata was needed for reasons explained above. The others that are join the story will either be for High School DXD characters and support for Naruto's faction. He needs support without having to bang someone and not part of the other factions to survive at the start.

Facebreaker17 - chapter 3 – Jun 26, 2017: Sorry, but Anko will not be paired with Naruto. I have my reasons. The other girls, well we have to wait to see. Anko will be screwing with Azazel and be paired with him. You know someone that could keep him in line. PS, I have not issues with people loving the same sex, but I have no plans making either Sasuke (That's right guys do not count him out) or Naruto Gay.

ZIANstryKER4, Habu2010 - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: It this quick enough for you?

Cristian634 - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: There will be girls from High School DXD.

A Metalhead - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: Glad that you like despite Hinata being in it. I have my reason as stated in other reviews.

Rikudosage - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: You already no the answer for that question, but glad that you like the story.

UnsanMusho – chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: This question should answer what is Sakura doing. No, Tenten will not be paired with Naruto, I have someone that could make her very happen from the DXD world. Your right though, she did deserve someone. The Naruto-verse, well you will see in the future. I just hope that you do not hate me.

Stratos263 - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: Riser will still be humbled like the other version, but the whole tag deal will not happen. Naruto will man handle him just to teach him a lesson.

KL StarBlaze - chapter 3 - Jun 26, 2017: Sorry to see that you hate the inclusion of other Naruto characters. Read till chapter 10, and you might see the reason why. Just check in the story until the fated Chapter Armageddon. That is all that I will say. Pain might pick it up latter, than again may not. Sorry that you did not like it.

eniox27 - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: I am happy to see that you like it.

bladetri - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: Glad that you like it

neostardustdragon101 - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: Glad that you like this story. I hope the Harem/Paring list answers this question.

Kartikey - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: I am not planning to bash any characters. You are talking about Sasuke, well he is about become a villain to Naruto. You will see in future chapters. If I actively bash anyone, than be populare demand it will be Riser

Elchabon - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: Well thank you. As for Ravel, well you gave me a idea for a future event that will take place. You will see. But still a good point.

Typhoon0547 - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: I am glad that you like what I have planned. I thinking that Naruto could slap riser with a rubber chicken while asking if he was fried for a little bite just to screw with him some.

Shadowknightreaper - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: I am happy that you like the chapter, but sad that you do not what Hinata in the story. I am sorry to say that she is needed in the story as well in the Harem for her part to play. Now, I might run a pole if she dies latter on or not depending on how things happen. Only Rias, Iseei, Akeno, and Naruto, and Sasuke are the only ones that will survive at the end of the story, all others can die at any time. That's right guys, death might become part of the story, but I have not determined it yet.

SPark681 - chapter 3 – Jun 27, 2017: I am working on spelling and grammar on the past chapters so please be patient. I will look for the error that you pointed out, thank you.

ij0nk - chapter 3 - Jun 27,2017: Thank you, and you pointed out a good thing. I meant to and did in this chapter pointed out what Naruto told him. You know, for some information, you must be willing to give information. What I expected Naruto told him was about Chakra and how its used in his world as well some base Jutsus, but keep the mass destruction part secret. Might have told about the Buju, but kept the part about them being sealed in someone or him a secret as well. He also might have told him about the governments, type of countries, and way of life. That is all, after all Naruto is a war veteran, not stupid or unexperienced enough. I am sure that he did not tell anything about his life as well, meaning that Rais and maybe Akeno (since I hinted that she might read or have read the manga) knows more about Naruto than anyone. I will have Naruto ask them to keep it to themselves.

Question, how in the hell did you mnaged to post twice for the same chapter? Sory that you are out though due to Hinata.

Sandman001 - chapter 3 . Jun 27, 2017: There was some elements that I needed to add in to make the story mine. To do it, I had to start it off as well alter a few things. Believe it or not, some of the changes were made due to what ShadowImageComics was planning to do. I just added Hinata to the Harem as well a few other things.

Guest - chapter 3 - Jun 27, 2017: Just stay tune and find out. Starting on this chapter, I did a list. This gives you an Idea who will end up with who. I will not be abandoning the story.

lou2003us - chapter 3 - Jun 29, 2017: It is not like a multi cross over, but a cross over with elements from other worlds to add some new elements and OCs to the world.

Jkc86 – chapter 3 – Jun 27, 2017: Check the Harem list and you will find out. You might find out.

Guest – chapter 3 – Jun 26, 2017: You have to see.

Guest – chapter 3 – Jun 25, 2017: I can understand that, but you have to understand that part of the story was carried over from the original author Pain17ification version. That was one element that was not allowed to be changed in accordance to agreement.

Also, other Guest, thanks for the error pointing out. I will look for it. Also, the guest that talked about Mecenary faction, that was my original plan but it has been trained. You'll see but Naruto will not be part of any faction but one that he creates. Also other guests, thank you and sorry about the fact that you do not like Naruto characters added to story, but you will see soon why I did it.

Jay Leonardo - chapter 1 - Jun 30, 2017: Glad that you like it.

Major Simi - chapter 3 - Jul 2, 2017: Yeah, someone did get screwed, but then again Riser feels that he could win. I guess he made two mistakes. One is to beat and underestimate Naruto Uzumaki and second is o judge a book by its cover.

Axel Uzumaki - chapter 3, July 3, 2017: I hope you do not hate me in the future, it just that I am going at things a little different.

Shinobi Gatana - chapter 3 – July 3, 2017: Glad that you like my choice with Hinata. As for Shion, Naruto gave his world canon or not. Since I made the movie canon, then I believe that Naruto needs to keep his promise. Your also welcome for the reviews that I gave you. I am glad that you like my work as much as I like yours.


End file.
